Dragon Ball Destiny: Part 2 Alone and Searching
by SaiyanWolf-Girl
Summary: This is the sequel to Training Consequences. Focuses mostly on Yamako, the daughter of Trunks & Pan. Has a little T/P action. What would happen if...? No that would give too much away. Just read and find out. Hint: Time Travel. R&R !COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Daghter's Attitude

**Author's Note:** This story takes place 18 years after Training Consequences (which is rated "M"). I simply liked where the previous story was going too much to let it go so I decided to continue it with another. This 1 will focus more around an original character but will still have a little Trunks and Pan in it. I hope you enjoy it! REVIEW!

"blah" means talking

_blah_ means thinking

::_blah_:: means talking telepathically

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

_**Dragon Ball Destiny**_

**Part 2: Alone and Searching**

**Chapter One**

It was a beautiful day in late spring when yelling suddenly disturbed the peaceful silence around Capsule Corp.

"Hey! That's mine!" the black haired 4 year-old screamed as she clung to a doll, her sky blue eyes blazing.

"No! It's mine!" the brown haired 5 year-old shouted back, her dark blue eyes almost red with rage.

The 2 rolled around on the floor, each pulling with all their might. Neither were willing to let go and 2 blond haired 6 and 5 year-old boys watched from the sidelines. They knew better than to get involved and knew that this little spat would soon be over with and completely forgotten.

"ENOUGH! KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!" shouted the 18 year-old teen while separating the 2 girls.

The fighting instantly stopped when they heard the front door open. They all looked up and froze in their tracks.

"Hurray!" the 2 girls chorused when they saw Vegeta come into the doorway.

They ran over and tackled him, sending him sprawling to the ground. The girls pinned him to the floor and laughed happily while Bulma slipped past them.

"Hey!" Vegeta shouted as he frantically tried to get the girls off of him without hurting them in the process.

"Jese let him up." said a voice from outside.

The brown haired girl looked up and smiled as Trunks came into view.

"DADDY!" she shouted, jumping into his arms and snuggling into his chest.

Trunks hugged her while giving the black haired girl an affectionate but firm look and motioning for her to get down off of Vegeta's chest. The girl nodded, causing her ponytail to bounce a little, and slid off of Vegeta; allowing him to get up.

"Hey Uncle Trunks!" she cheered happily while waving furiously at him.

"Hey Kely. Your mom and dad should be right outside." Trunks said using his thumb to motion outside.

"Ok! Thanks!" Kely Bikini Briefs-Masters smiled and ran out.

Vegeta walked inside with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. He headed for the kitchen to get a snack before heading to the Gravity Chamber for some training. The 2 boys walked towards Trunks unchanged.

"Hey Jason! Hey Ken!" Trunks said waving at them slightly.

"Hey Trunks! …Do you know where our parents are?" 6 year-old Jason Sushi Son asked as he looked up at him with big questioning deep blue eyes.

"Yeah. They should be arriving here any minute now." Trunks said glancing outside briefly.

"Thanks a lot Cousin! Come on Jason!" Kenneth Reis Son yelled to his brother, his pale blue eyes glowing, as he ran outside past his cousin.

Trunks watched them go and then followed them out. The teen walked to the doorway and leaned against the entry with arms crossed. Just then Bra landed with her husband Camoren Hinote Masters close behind. Camoren nearly crashed because he had just learned how to fly last month. Kely smiled at her parents and ran for Bra happily. Bra smiled and picked her up. Camoren came over and hugged her as well. Soon Goten and Marron landed behind them. Jason and Kenneth ran over and hugged their parents. Goten and Marron hugged each of them before hugging each other. Trunks smiled at his best friend.

"That's the last time I baby-sit those 4!" the teen stated firmly from the doorway.

Trunks turned around. "Isn't that what you said last time?"

"Shut-up Dad!" she said sneering.

Trunks smirked as she walked past.

"Where are you going Yamako?" Pan asked landing next to Trunks.

"I think I'm going to go to Grandpa Gohan's for some training." Yamako stated getting ready to take off.

"Ok just be back home for dinner." Pan said smiling.

"Whatever. See you later." Yamako waved with her back still towards them.

With that she powered up and rocketed off for Gohan's house. Everyone watched her go with skeptical looks spread on their faces.

"What's with her Daddy?" Jese asked looking up at Trunks.

Trunks looked down at her with a sympathetic look on his face.

He smiled. "Nothing, she's just being a normal teenager." Trunks said staring off in the direction Yamako flew off in.

"Normal?" Trunks nodded slightly at Jese's question. "You weren't like that…were you Daddy?"

Trunks looked down at her with an astonished look on his face. He wasn't quite sure how to answer her. Pan attempted to conceal her snicker behind her hand.

"Oh he was worse Jese." Pan laughed.

Trunks glared at her while Jese looked up at him confused.

"Yeah well you weren't exactly a princess you know!" Trunks said smirking.

"You're cruising for a bruising Purple-Boy!" Pan smirked back with a fire burning in her eyes.

"Oh really Panny?" Trunks smirked back even wider with the same fire burning in his eyes.

Jese looked between her parents completely lost. She then looked up at Trunks who now had a dreamy look on his face.

"What does Mommy mean Daddy?"

"Ah…nothing, go play with Kely!" Trunks hurriedly stated attempting to cover it up.

"Ok!" Jese cheered jumping down to the ground and running over to Kely for a game of tag, that Jason and Kenneth quickly joined.

Trunks and Pan smiled at the 4 playing Saiyans. Goten and Marron were ready to go and they soon left with Jason and Kenneth. Jese and Kely continued to play while Bra moved over to where Trunks and Pan were standing. Camoren decided to go inside and watch T.V. until Bra was ready to go home.

"You know I feel sorry for Yamako. She doesn't have anyone her own age that understands her and her powers." Bra said sighing.

"Yeah I know how she feels, until I reconnected with you and Trunks I really didn't have any friends. You 2 were the first true friends I ever had." Pan sighed holding back tears.

Trunks noticed this and quickly hugged her. Pan smiled at the thought of him knowing her so well and at the warmth of his hug. Pan closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Trunks smiled and pulled her closer. Bra saw this and smiled knowing that the 2 had always been really open with their feelings for each other. But she knew her brother too well not to notice the secretive shine in his eyes. She automatically knew exactly what it was that they were hiding.

"You guys haven't told her about the way she was born or how she survived, have you?" Bra asked raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

Pan opened her eyes surprised and Trunks looked at Bra confused. Pan pulled away from Trunks slightly and looked at her suspiciously, almost glaring.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Trunks asked.

"Hello! Yamako is feeling pretty alone and un-special right now. If you told her that you were willing to use a wish from the Dragon Balls on her then she might feel like she has a purpose." Bra said looking at her brother skeptically.

"I guess?" Trunks concluded shrugging.

Bra looked at him with a look that clearly said, "You think?" but dropped it when Pan gave her a death glare. No 1 was allowed to make fun of Trunks except her.

_Dragon Ball Destiny__**_Part 2: Alone and Searching

**Chapter One**

It was a beautiful day in late spring when yelling suddenly disturbed the peaceful silence around Capsule Corp.

"Hey! That's mine!" the black haired 4 year-old screamed as she clung to a doll, her sky blue eyes blazing.

"No! It's mine!" the brown haired 5 year-old shouted back, her dark blue eyes almost red with rage.

The 2 rolled around on the floor, each pulling with all their might. Neither were willing to let go and 2 blond haired 6 and 5 year-old boys watched from the sidelines. They knew better than to get involved and knew that this little spat would soon be over with and completely forgotten.

"ENOUGH! KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!" shouted the 18 year-old teen while separating the 2 girls.

The fighting instantly stopped when they heard the front door open. They all looked up and froze in their tracks.

"Hurray!" the 2 girls chorused when they saw Vegeta come into the doorway.

They ran over and tackled him, sending him sprawling to the ground. The girls pinned him to the floor and laughed happily while Bulma slipped past them.

"Hey!" Vegeta shouted as he frantically tried to get the girls off of him without hurting them in the process.

"Jese let him up." said a voice from outside.

The brown haired girl looked up and smiled as Trunks came into view.

"DADDY!" she shouted, jumping into his arms and snuggling into his chest.

Trunks hugged her while giving the black haired girl an affectionate but firm look and motioning for her to get down off of Vegeta's chest. The girl nodded, causing her ponytail to bounce a little, and slid off of Vegeta; allowing him to get up.

"Hey Uncle Trunks!" she cheered happily while waving furiously at him.

"Hey Kely. Your mom and dad should be right outside." Trunks said using his thumb to motion outside.

"Ok! Thanks!" Kely Bikini Briefs-Masters smiled and ran out.

Vegeta walked inside with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. He headed for the kitchen to get a snack before heading to the Gravity Chamber for some training. The 2 boys walked towards Trunks unchanged.

"Hey Jason! Hey Ken!" Trunks said waving at them slightly.

"Hey Trunks! …Do you know where our parents are?" 6 year-old Jason Sushi Son asked as he looked up at him with big questioning deep blue eyes.

"Yeah. They should be arriving here any minute now." Trunks said glancing outside briefly.

"Thanks a lot Cousin! Come on Jason!" Kenneth Reis Son yelled to his brother, his pale blue eyes glowing, as he ran outside past his cousin.

Trunks watched them go and then followed them out. The teen walked to the doorway and leaned against the entry with arms crossed. Just then Bra landed with her husband Camoren Hinote Masters close behind. Camoren nearly crashed because he had just learned how to fly last month. Kely smiled at her parents and ran for Bra happily. Bra smiled and picked her up. Camoren came over and hugged her as well. Soon Goten and Marron landed behind them. Jason and Kenneth ran over and hugged their parents. Goten and Marron hugged each of them before hugging each other. Trunks smiled at his best friend.

"That's the last time I baby-sit those 4!" the teen stated firmly from the doorway.

Trunks turned around. "Isn't that what you said last time?"

"Shut-up Dad!" she said sneering.

Trunks smirked as she walked past.

"Where are you going Yamako?" Pan asked landing next to Trunks.

"I think I'm going to go to Grandpa Gohan's for some training." Yamako stated getting ready to take off.

"Ok just be back home for dinner." Pan said smiling.

"Whatever. See you later." Yamako waved with her back still towards them.

With that she powered up and rocketed off for Gohan's house. Everyone watched her go with skeptical looks spread on their faces.

"What's with her Daddy?" Jese asked looking up at Trunks.

Trunks looked down at her with a sympathetic look on his face.

He smiled. "Nothing, she's just being a normal teenager." Trunks said staring off in the direction Yamako flew off in.

"Normal?" Trunks nodded slightly at Jese's question. "You weren't like that…were you Daddy?"

Trunks looked down at her with an astonished look on his face. He wasn't quite sure how to answer her. Pan attempted to conceal her snicker behind her hand.

"Oh he was worse Jese." Pan laughed.

Trunks glared at her while Jese looked up at him confused.

"Yeah well you weren't exactly a princess you know!" Trunks said smirking.

"You're cruising for a bruising Purple-Boy!" Pan smirked back with a fire burning in her eyes.

"Oh really Panny?" Trunks smirked back even wider with the same fire burning in his eyes.

Jese looked between her parents completely lost. She then looked up at Trunks who now had a dreamy look on his face.

"What does Mommy mean Daddy?"

"Ah…nothing, go play with Kely!" Trunks hurriedly stated attempting to cover it up.

"Ok!" Jese cheered jumping down to the ground and running over to Kely for a game of tag, that Jason and Kenneth quickly joined.

Trunks and Pan smiled at the 4 playing Saiyans. Goten and Marron were ready to go and they soon left with Jason and Kenneth. Jese and Kely continued to play while Bra moved over to where Trunks and Pan were standing. Camoren decided to go inside and watch T.V. until Bra was ready to go home.

"You know I feel sorry for Yamako. She doesn't have anyone her own age that understands her and her powers." Bra said sighing.

"Yeah I know how she feels, until I reconnected with you and Trunks I really didn't have any friends. You 2 were the first true friends I ever had." Pan sighed holding back tears.

Trunks noticed this and quickly hugged her. Pan smiled at the thought of him knowing her so well and at the warmth of his hug. Pan closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Trunks smiled and pulled her closer. Bra saw this and smiled knowing that the 2 had always been really open with their feelings for each other. But she knew her brother too well not to notice the secretive shine in his eyes. She automatically knew exactly what it was that they were hiding.

"You guys haven't told her about the way she was born or how she survived, have you?" Bra asked raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

Pan opened her eyes surprised and Trunks looked at Bra confused. Pan pulled away from Trunks slightly and looked at her suspiciously, almost glaring.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Trunks asked.

"Hello! Yamako is feeling pretty alone and un-special right now. If you told her that you were willing to use a wish from the Dragon Balls on her then she might feel like she has a purpose." Bra said looking at her brother skeptically.

"I guess?" Trunks concluded shrugging.

Bra looked at him with a look that clearly said, "You think?" but dropped it when Pan gave her a death glare. No 1 was allowed to make fun of Trunks except her.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Hope you liked the 1st chapter of the 2nd part of the Dragon Ball Destiny trilogy. Please let me know what you think. Laters!


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Princess

Authors Note: I had a lot of time to type this weekend and got another 2 chapters written. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Yamako flew through the air and landed outside the huge mansion that belonged to her grandfather. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by Videl.

"Oh hi there Yamako. How's everything with you?" Videl asked smiling.

"It's ok Grandma. Hey do you mind if I train with Grandpa a bit?"

"Sure go right ahead. I think he's in the back with Goku and Piccolo."

"Thanks a lot. See you later!" Yamako waved.

Videl waved back and closed the door. Yamako headed down the hall towards the backyard. Sure enough after a while the sound of training could be heard. Yamako opened the door and stepped out. She took a few steps forward before sensing the energy of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon heading right for her. Yamako brought up her right hand in front of her face and deflected it, sending it off towards outer space. Yamako dropped her hand down to her side and instinctively looked around for the source of the attack.

"Piccolo watch where you aim that thing!" Gohan shouted.

Yamako looked up and soon found Gohan and Goku come to a stop right in front of Piccolo. Goku and Gohan were Super Saiyans and Piccolo was at full power.

"Sorry about that Kid." Piccolo apologized as he and the others floated down to Yamako.

"Don't worry about it. After training with Dad and Grandpa for so long deflecting the Special Beam Cannon is child's play." Yamako stated shrugging off the apology.

Piccolo smiled at the girl who had inherited the Saiyan's fighting spirit along with Gohan's kindness. He had a fondness for the Saiyan princess, much like the 1 he had for Gohan. Yamako had been the only frequent visitor to the Lookout for several years. She would go up there to meditate, train, and even talk to Piccolo whenever she could. Yamako looked up to Piccolo and he deeply respected her.

"Hey Grandpa Goku can I join you guys?" Yamako asked her great-grandfather.

"What do you say guys?" Goku asked.

Piccolo shrugged but mentally smirked at the fact that Yamako was going to be joining the fight. Piccolo always enjoyed Yamako's company and the young girl never failed to make the fights fair.

"Sure. Why not?" Gohan shrugged knowing that even if he said no she would still join, she was too much her parents' daughter to just leave a fight.

Yamako smiled, nodded, and quickly took a fighting position. She was teamed up with Goku against Piccolo and Gohan. Goku and Gohan went at it while she fought against Piccolo. The battle between the 4 raged on for hours until the smell of Videl's cooking came into the air causing all 3 Saiyans to stop dead in their tracks. Goku's stomach let out a mighty grumble indicating that it was time for him to return home. Gohan's stomach roared and he quickly rushed into the house, leaving Piccolo and Yamako outside alone. Piccolo, giving a wave, flew off knowing full well that it was time for the teenaged Saiyan to go home. Yamako too took her leave and headed back home to Capsule Corp. for dinner.

By the time she got home dinner was already on the table and she found her parents, sister, and grandfather already inhaling their food. Bra and Kane had apparently left long before Bulma had started cooking, otherwise it would've been impossible to pull Bra and Kely away before they ate. Yamako quickly got cleaned up and began inhaling her food before the other Saiyans could eat it all. After dinner was finished the group settled down to relax. Trunks flopped down on the couch for a nap until he was rudely awakened an hour later by the sound of fighting. Yamako and Jese had gotten into an argument about what to watch and now they were having a shouting match, but the subject of the fight quickly changed.

"YOU'RE SUCH A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT! I DON'T KNOW HOW KELY PUTS UP WITH YOU!" Yamako shouted directly into her little sister's face.

"LOOK WHO'S CALLING WHO SPOILED! AT LEAST I HAVE A FRIEND WHO IS WILLING TO PUT UP WITH ME UNLIKE YOU!" Jese shouted back with equal force.

That was the last straw. Yamako let out a Saiyan battle cry and launched herself right for Jese. However, she was thrown backwards by the immovable rock hard wall of a father. Stumbling backwards a bit she soon regained her feet. Trunks stood between Yamako and Jese in the classic Vegeta stance, glaring angrily at his oldest daughter. Yamako's Saiyan blood was boiling in her veins and her muscles twitched as she tried to keep herself from attacking.

"Yamako what's gotten into you? You know better than to attack your sister like that." Trunks stated sternly, his scowl deepening.

Jese clung to her father's leg as she hid behind him and looked at her sister terrified. Yamako was breathing heavily and it was evident that she was restraining her own body from falling pray to her Saiyan instincts, which beckoned her to fight him although she knew that that was suicide. It was taking all her self-control to keep her from blowing up the whole house but she knew that she had no chance against her father let alone her mother who would undoubtedly join in if Trunks got into trouble. Grinding her teeth in frustration she stomped past Trunks and down the hall ready to take her anger out on someone who didn't care about getting into a fight...Vegeta. Marching towards the Gravity Room, which was where Vegeta usually was, her anger grew with every passing second. Opening the door she walked in and leaned against a wall; learning a long time ago that it was best for Vegeta to acknowledge you 1st instead of interrupting him by making your presence known, that action could very well land you in the hospital. Yamako immediately noted that the gravity was set to around 5 or 600 times Earth's gravity and she quickly adjusted her body to its new weight making sure her power level didn't rise too much so Vegeta wouldn't stop dead in his tracks and end up getting hit by 1 of the robots that were for sure circling him, that would result in a near death beating. Vegeta instantly recognized the energy signal belonging to his brat's oldest daughter when she increased her power level to adjust to the new environment but continued his training. Yamako then picked up on her grandfather's signature and looked towards him. He was at level 3 and was busy defending himself against about a dozen or more robots. Vegeta saw that he was being watched and smirked; going into hyper-drive he started zooming around the room at lightning fast speeds, certain that Yamako couldn't follow him. Yamako remained perfectly still but followed her grandfather's every movement with her eyes; she mentally smirked, she was the only 1 who had retained the power to do so. Not even Goku or Gohan could follow his movements; Vegeta had learned the importance of speed during the Cell Games and although he wasn't as strong as Goku or Gohan he was now much faster. Knowing that he would never be as strong as the 2 he had begun focusing on his speed, and it wasn't long before he was able to run circles around the 2 of them. But Yamako had an advantage that no 1 else possessed. She was not only a descendant from Vegeta's royal bloodline, a Saiyan elite, but she was also a descendant of Goku's; and unlike her sister she had inherited the Saiyan warrior genes from both her parents, along with the warrior genes that hadn't been expressed within any of them for hundreds of years. Yamako was a true Saiyan, the ultimate warrior, she was as perfect as a Saiyan could get, even though she wasn't a pure blood she was still a Saiyan princess and proud of it. Vegeta glanced over at Yamako in order to see her reaction to his speed; noticing this Yamako instantly closed her eyes, she didn't want Vegeta to see her watching him. Although she could follow him with a fair amount of ease she wasn't about to tell him that, doing so would end up with her getting beaten to bloody pulp if not killed. She mentally sighed, at least she had something in common with 1 of her family members; the desire to train constantly flowed through her in much of the same way it flowed through Vegeta, but she had a secret reason for the desire as well, she was not just a Super Saiyan, but a Super Saiyan 2. She had become 1 when she was 6 years-old, 5 years younger than Gohan was when he obtained it and the youngest ever to do so, the feel of that power made her desire to prove herself to her parents and grandparents grow and she wasn't going to stop until she was as strong and fast as them. Meanwhile Vegeta seemed satisfied with his showing off and he quickly landed in front of Yamako, whose anger had greatly dwindled.

"So Brat what brings you here?" Vegeta huffed.

"Same as you. I need someway of channeling this energy that wont end up with me getting grounded. Besides I'm bored and I need to train." Yamako stated getting into a fighting position.

Vegeta smirked; Yamako was the only person who would willingly volunteer to spar with him.

"Very well." he stated also taking a fighting position.

The 2 began their sparring session but Yamako's mind wasn't paying attention to it at all. Her mind raced over the words of her younger sister. Jese was right; she did have someone who was willing to put up with her. Yamako had no 1 her own age that was willing to do that. Piccolo was the closest person to fit that description but the difference in species, age, and the fact that he was 1 of her families' long time friends made the understanding and friendship between them different then the 1 she was searching for, and could result in awkwardness between them. Luckily her Saiyan instincts controlled her body enough to prevent her from getting seriously distracted and pummeled. Vegeta sensing that Yamako's mind wasn't focused where it should be held back over half of his power, this wasn't like the girl and he was going to get more answers from her if she was conscious than if she was out cold. Vegeta had had enough of this game and after kicking Yamako against the wall he landed in front of her and powered down completely. The sudden decrease in his power level jarred Yamako out of her thoughts; it wasn't like him to back down like this especially when he had an obvious advantage over his opponent and Yamako stared at him in disbelief and curiosity.

"Alright what is it? You're not focusing on this match! Your mind is anywhere but here! What's going on?" Vegeta snapped, upset at the fact that she had interrupted him to spar and now she wasn't taking it seriously.

"Nothing Grandpa." Yamako sighed. "Listen I've had enough training...call it a night?" she asked not caring what the answer was; she was still going to leave no matter what the answer.

Vegeta looked at Yamako, she almost never asked permission to do anything and especially not from him. Yamako took orders from no 1 except her parents and even they had to threaten her. He knew his granddaughter way too well not to see that no matter what he said she was still going to leave, even if that meant calling Bulma in there to give him an ear full. Not wanting his ears to ring for the next month he let her go. She was too distracted at that time to be a good sparring partner anyway. Vegeta waved her out.

"See you tomorrow Grandpa." Yamako stated as she left the room.

Vegeta said nothing but simply returned to his training. Yamako instantly adapted to the normal gravity outside and aimlessly walked the halls. They were all a blur to her as she pondered over the many questions that plagued her mind.

_Why am I here? What's my purpose for being here? For being alive? Why do I even exist? Why can't I have a something like what Jese and Kely have? What makes me so special? Or different from everyone else?_ Yamako thought as she wandered the halls of Capsule Corp. for nearly 3 hours.

Soon Yamako found herself in the basement of Capsule Corp. and at a dead end. For the 1st time in her life Yamako wasn't able to come up with a single answer to her problems and she showed her frustration by punching a wall. To her surprise it fell backwards into a room. Curious about this "secret" room she entered, quickly finding the light switch and turning it on. Yamako looked around the room with aw, it was filled with old prototype inventions and outdated equipment. The thing that surprised her most about this room was that she didn't know about it. As the future president of Capsule Corp. her father had showed her every room in the building and made her know their purposes. The fact that he had never shown it to her suggested that either he too didn't know about it or that he was trying to hide it from her. Letting her curiosity run wide she began to explore this room that appeared to be an old lab. Passing by a table Yamako noticed an old photo album sitting next to some blueprints. Glancing over the blueprints she noticed that they seemed to be the designs for some kind of android. Pushing the blueprints aside she picked up the photo album, dusting it off she opened it carefully. It was really old; it had a picture of her father when he was just a baby in it as well as pictures of Gohan when he was only 10. Turning the page Yamako gasped as she saw a picture of her father when he was around her age standing behind her grandmother, but that wasn't the surprising part. It was the fact that her grandmother was holding her father when he was a BABY! Her baby father was in a picture with her 18 year-old father at the SAME TIME! How was that possible? Yamako just couldn't stop staring at the picture and then the answer hit her. The older version of her father must have been the guy who came back from that alternate timeline to warn Goku. She remembered her grandpa Gohan and the other Z-Fighters who were around then tell her stories about him when she was younger. She had always thought that those stories were just that...STORIES! She never really believed them and she thought they were made up just to entertain her when she was little. But now she knew that they were true. The picture of her 2 fathers together was the proof. This Trunks had grown up in a world full of perils and sorrow, with no 1 to understand him. She felt like that a lot of the time too; over there he had a purpose, to protect the people of his world. She knew that if she could help him beat the androids then her life would finally have some meaning. Besides she wanted to meet him, he was like her...alone, she without a friend to understand her and him without another Saiyan to understand him. She wanted to have the chance to thank him for coming back in time even though it didn't help his world; if it wasn't for him she wouldn't even exist, he had saved her father when he was a baby and because of him Gohan and Videl had been able to have her mother. She needed to find some meaning in her life and this was the only way to do it. Her mind made up she quickly looked around the room, finding a large covered object. Walking over she pulled the cover off of it revealing the Time Machine. Yamako somehow just knew what it was and she quickly inspected it. The hole in the canopy prevented any plan of salvaging it to fix up and ride. But the computer system and programming was in perfect condition. Removing the memory chip and the computer files she quickly downloaded them into her laptop. Once she had all the information in her laptop she began the construction and programming of a new Time Machine.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey Through Time

Authors Note: This chapter is a little sort but the next 1 will be longer. Laters! Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**5 weeks later**

After working diligently everyday for the past few weeks Yamako was finally ready for her trip. She decided against a big bulky ship and chose instead to tough it out in a Time Warp. The trip would be more dangerous but that was all part of its thrill, the challenge of surviving the travel through time with nothing but the clothes on your back as protection. She built the device for creating the Time Warp right into her communicator watch. This process was simple and took only a day; it was merely a button that she would need to push to activate the Time Warp. Programming it to actually unleash a Time Warp that would take her to where she wanted proved much harder. She not only had to go to the past but she also had to jump to a parallel timeline. This took the remainder of the time spent working on it. When she was finally finished she rushed outside to use it, but she then noticed how late it was and decided to wait until morning.

The next morning she woke up early. Glancing outside she made sure that the sun was up before running downstairs and getting breakfast. She made sure to eat quietly so as not to wake up anybody, although her grandfather was probably already in the Gravity Room training. After eating her fill she cleaned up after herself before running back into her room. Grabbing her light blue backpack (the 1 that was once her mother's) she began to fill it with things that she might need for a few days, such as toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, and a change of clothes. Once she had gotten all the essentials pack she was ready to leave. As she headed for the door she spotted the picture of herself and her parents back when she was 5 on her bed stand. Walking over to it she picked it up. Looking over it she smiled and sighed slightly. Things seemed so much simpler back then, before Jese was born. Opening the back of the frame she removed the picture and noticed that there were 3 more behind it. Taking them out she turned them over and glanced at them. The 1 directly behind the 1 of her and her parents was a picture of Jese. Behind that 1 was 1 of Bra, Tod, and Kely, with a picture of Goten, Marron, Jason, and Ken behind it. Smiling at the pictures she placed them in a separate pouch of her backpack so they wouldn't get ripped up or bent. Once the pictures were secure in her bag she headed out. She headed for the front door when she suddenly heard the sound of food being eaten. Carefully looking into the kitchen she saw her family awake and busily inhaling their breakfast. Cursing to herself under her breath she went the other way. Going out the back door she ran a few meters away from the house. Once she was a safe distance away she pressed the button on her watch. Pumping her hand forward in a punching motion a bluish beam shot out of the front of the watch. The blue beam expanded and soon created a Time Warp just a few feet in front of her. The Time Warp spun around and roared loudly, causing Trunks and the others to look up from their meals. Yamako gazed at the spinning cycle for a moment with hesitation before stepping forward. Gulping slightly she took to the air and flew right into the center of the vortex. Rushing outside Trunks arrived just in time to see his daughter disappear inside the Time Warp as it closed rapidly. Pan stood at the doorway frozen in shock; her daughter was gone. Trunks growled in annoyance and stomped his foot angrily, Pan walked up to him and hugged him. They both knew that there was nothing that they could do except wait for Yamako's return and pray for her safety. Vegeta watched from the doorway, hidden in the shadows. A single tear came to his eye but it quickly disappeared, his granddaughter was gone and he wasn't sure if she would ever be back. Yamako wasn't a child anymore, she was an adult and capable of making her own decisions; however he had lost the only willing and best sparring partner on the planet.

_Good luck Yamako. Be careful. Come back safe._ Vegeta thought as he turned and walked inside just as Jese had come out to see why her parents and grandfather had left breakfast so early.

She saw her parents hugging each other, staring off into space and her mother nearly crying. Something that she had never seen before. Running over she took hold of her mother's pants leg, gazing up at her as Pan turned and looked down at her younger daughter. Pan picked her up and the 3 hugged each other tightly. They were going to have to make it through this together.

SCENE CHANGE

The Time Warp was much more treacherous than she had thought. All around her lightning and all sorts of blasts came hurtling towards her but she kept going. She managed to dodge most of them but a few hit and by the time she saw the light of the other opening she was almost out cold. Using the last of her strength she rocketed towards the growing opening. Just as she reached the opening she was hit directly in the head by an energy blast knocking her into blackness.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Family

Authors Note: Hey all! I was able to get a few hours on the  
computer this weekend and got some more typed. I hope you enjoy  
it and I was wondering if anyone knew how to make text bold,  
underlined, or italicized even after it's uploaded onto  
I'd really appreciate it if someone would tell me  
how. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

(Mirai) Trunks and Bulma were in the middle of having tea when they suddenly heard this loud roar followed by a ripping, lightning, and swirling sound. Jumping up into a fighting position he instantly rushed outside with Bulma close behind. Trunks and Bulma gasped as they saw the Time Warp open up on their yard; the vortex spun rapidly before Yamako was thrown out of its center. Hurtling through the air Yamako was sent flying away. Rolling over and over she finally came to a stop about 10ft away just as the Time Warp closed. Trunks and Bulma stared at the girl who was laying on her stomach unconscious, waiting to see if she was all right. When she didn't move Trunks cautiously walked over with his guard up. He bent down next to Yamako and gently shook her. Yamako blearily opened her eyes and looked at the person who was shaking her. Her eyes half closed and blurry she made out her father's face and for a moment forgot what had just happened.

"What...Da-" Yamako began wearily before catching herself.

"Are you ok...?" Trunks asked a little surprised at her speech.

Yamako's eyes finally focused and she was able to see him clearly. He looked a lot like her father only shorter and younger and not quite as strong. He looked to be about her age and from the look on his face he was in complete shock at her sudden arrival. Yamako then noticed Bulma and she quickly glanced over at her. She nearly gasped in surprise; she looked almost identical to her grandmother back home, even though she was about half as old as her. That must have been a side affect to the hard life here. Not wanting to seem rude and strange by staring she quickly diverted her eyes and stood up slowly, not wanting to reveal that she had already recovered. Trunks stepped back as this strange brown haired girl rose to her feet. Pausing she rested her hands on her knees and took a few deep breaths, pretending to need the rest. Standing up strait she gently dusted herself off before looking around for her bag and sword, which had flown off when she crashed. Quickly walking over she picked up the bag and sword. Placing the sword on her back and quickly putting the backpack on over it she turned around to face Trunks and Bulma who were still staring at her with wide eyes. Yamako looked around at the strange landscape. It was the same city but it was a wreck, almost all of the surrounding buildings were little more than piles of ruble; and Capsule Corp. wasn't in much better condition. She knew that life here had been hard but she had had no idea that it had been this hard; no wonder Trunks came back, if only to prevent this from happening again.

"Hey are you ok? ...Who are you anyway?" Trunks asked taking a few steps toward Yamako instantly noting the increased power level and sword that she had picked up.

Yamako turned to face him. "The name's Yamako." Yamako stated looking around in pretend terror and confusion. "Where am I? And who are YOU?!" she exclaimed pointing to Trunks in pretend fear.

"It's ok...! My name is Trunks. Calm down! I think you're from an alternate timeline. Now can you tell me what happened?" Trunks asked falling for her act and was now trying to calm her down.

Yamako mentally smirked. She had fooled them; she had always been able to fool her parents. It was her grandpa Vegeta that she had to worry about. He somehow always knew when she was acting and would never fall for her tricks. Only after many years of practicing had she become good enough to fool even him. She was now a master and convincing Trunks and Bulma that she had no idea of what was going on was all too easy for her. Continuing her act she slowly shook her head and took a deep breath as she summoned up tears for her "dramatic" story.

"Well...I was walking over to a friend's house for a sleepover when suddenly blue lightning appeared in front of me. It hit the ground and all of a sudden a bluish vortex started right in front of me. I wasn't sure what it was so I took a few steps forward, suddenly getting sucked into it. Blinding white lights and energy of some kind surrounded me, overwhelming me, forcing me into blackness. Then the next thing I know I'm here with you guys." Yamako said still breathing heavily for effect.

Trunks and Bulma nodded. "It sounds like some kind of Time Warp erupted in your time. This is extremely strange...Time Warps don't just appear...in fact I wasn't even sure that they even existed until now." Bulma said with a slight amount of excitement in her voice as she pondered over what Yamako had said.

Yamako nodded slowly in slight fake disbelief. Trunks crossed his arms and nodded as well, not taking his eyes off the girl that "supposedly" came there by accident. There was something strangely familiar about her face and her responses to their questions seemed too thought out and planed; not really heart felt like they should be if they were real. He stared at the girl suspiciously, he couldn't help feeling like he had seen her face somewhere before and that he knew her somehow...or that she knew him. Noticing Trunks staring at her Yamako became a little uneasy, her grandpa Vegeta used to look at her like that when he knew she was lying. She wasn't sure weather or not Trunks was falling for her act but she knew that she had to act her heart out and keep as inconspicuous as possible. Calming herself quickly she averted his gaze to avoid the nervousness that crept into her when she was stared at like that.

"Well come on inside Yamako. You can stay here until we figure out how to get you back home." Bulma said as she motioned for Yamako to follow her while turning and heading for the door.

Yamako smiled and Trunks looked at his mother agape. "But Mom!" Trunks exclaimed taking a step forward.

"Now Trunks. There is absolutely no reason why Yamako can't stay here. We have plenty of room and she has nowhere else to go. We can't just turn our backs on her. She doesn't know what it is like here and she wouldn't make it through the week." Bulma stated before continuing on her way.

Yamako followed and Trunks joined her. Trunks and Yamako were walking side by side, and Trunks' eyes were focused on Yamako; it wasn't long before he noticed the similarities between his sword and the sword that was strapped to her back. Looking at it suspiciously for a moment he was about to say something when he suddenly noticed the Capsule Corp. logo on her jacket.

"Hey. Why do you have the Capsule Corp. logo on your jacket?"

Yamako gasped but hid it from Trunks. Quickly getting under control she thought quickly, having inherited Bulma and Gohan's brains as well as the Saiyan strength.

"Well you see in my timeline my father works at Capsule Corp. and this is his jacket. It fit me so well he said I could keep it." Yamako stated; she wasn't lying, her father really did work at Capsule Corp.; she had just failed to mention that her father was actually the president.

Trunks nodded; he had bought the story, but he was still curious about why she had a sword with her. "What's with that sword? Were you planning on going into battle or something?" he asked skeptically looking her.

Once again thinking quickly Yamako came up with an answer within a nanosecond. "My father collects weapons and this was always my favorite. When I turned 18 he gave it to me as a present, a weapon to protect myself with. I never leave home without it, and I was on my way to a sleepover when I got sucked into that Time Warp." Yamako stated; it was a half lie, it had indeed been a present for her 18th birthday but not because she needed it to protect herself with but because she had begged for it.

Satisfied but still suspicious Trunks headed inside with Yamako close behind. Trunks lead Yamako to a room on the 2nd floor a few doors down from his. Incidentally the room was the 1 that belonged to her back home. She glanced around the room noticing how bare the walls looked and how run down it seemed, but it still had the cozy feeling of home to her and she quickly sat down on the bed. Trunks seemed assured by this and left. Yamako unpacked her stuff and placed them in the dresser dowers before setting her backpack on the floor next to her bed and hiding the pictures under the bed. She hung up her sword on the back of the door and then flopped down on the bed for a nap. Time travel was difficult and she was whipped out; about 2 hours later she was awakened by the smell of food. Bolting upright she raced downstairs towards the kitchen, colliding with Trunks as he came get her.

"Hey watch it! What are you a train?" Trunks snapped as he picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off.

"Oh I'm sorry." Yamako apologized getting up off the floor.

"Well I was coming to get you for dinner but I guess you beat me to it."

"Oh boy! Lets go I'm starving!" Yamako exclaimed as she raced down the stairs.

Trunks watched her go in surprise. He thought that only Goku and Gohan could charge after food like that. Shaking his head slightly he followed her. When he got into the kitchen he found his mother beginning to set food out on the table and Yamako was eyeing it hungrily. Once Trunks sat down and the food had been set out they dug in. Yamako rapidly began gulping down her food while Trunks and Bulma watched in disbelief. Yamako didn't notice them staring at her because she was too focused on her food, time traveling really worked up an appetite; especially when you're a Saiyan.

"My gosh! What do your parents never feed you or something? You eat as though you've been starved half to death." Trunks stated in disbelief at the amount of food she was consuming.

Yamako finally noticed them staring at her and looked up. Gulping down the food in her mouth she smiled at the 2 before continuing to eat. She thought it best to remain silent and not answer that question. When she was hungry she never thought straight and she was positive that she would say something that she would later regret. However Trunks wasn't about to let her blow him off like that, he was after all the son of Vegeta and he did have a sense of pride.

"Yo!" Trunks stated loudly at Yamako, who glanced at him slightly before continuing with her meal. "Look! Who do you think you are anyway? You're a guest here! Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Trunks nearly shouted standing up.

That got Yamako's attention; no 1 insulted her family and lived to tell about it. Sneering, she rose to her feet and glared angrily at Trunks. Trunks simply glared back which only angered Yamako even more, growling in annoyance her power level instinctively and steadily rose. Trunks sensed the rising power level and his eyes slowly grew larger. Her power level was now almost equal to his own (when he was normal) and it was still rising. Becoming more and more suspicious of the girl he attempted to come up with a way to make Yamako tell him everything. It wasn't natural for an ordinary earthling to have such a high power level, so how was it possible that she was almost equal to him and still growing stronger? Trunks was determined to find out her secret. Getting control of herself Yamako noticed how high her power level was and automatically backed down. It wasn't in her nature to do so but she couldn't afford to blow her cover and fighting Trunks would most certainly do that. Trunks saw that she was backing down and sighed slightly. He really wanted to see just how strong she really was but it was obvious that she was smarter than that. Sitting back down Trunks finished eating as he watched Yamako do the same. Bulma stared at the 2 with wide eyes wondering what was going on between the 2 teenagers. Yamako finished eating and after putting her dishes in the sink she went up to her room. Yamako lay on her back, staring at the ceiling while she tried to figure out how she was going to keep her secret from Trunks now that he knew how strong she was.

_Well I only have to keep the secret until he goes off to fight the androids. When he leaves to go fight them I can follow him and help him out. I may have to go Super Saiyan in order to help but it'll be worth it and then I can tell him the truth._


	5. Chapter 5: Missing Yamako

Authors Note: Well here's another chapter. I'm probably going to  
have only a couple more after this since the story is coming  
together so nicely. I really tried to show some of my own  
feelings about the way people sometimes treat me. I mean after  
all as the old saying goes... "You never realize something's true  
value until you've lost it." Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

"blah...blah" talking

_blah...blah_ thinking

::_blah...blah_:: communicating telepathically

/_blah…blah_/ writing

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

3 weeks later: Present

"KNOCK IT OFF KEN!" Jason screamed trying to avoid his brother's punches.

"THEN TAKE IT BACK!" Kenneth yelled in return.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT BACK! IT'S THE TRUTH...**YOU'RE A MORON!**"

The shouting of the 2 boys brought Vegeta into the Living Room. He stopped at the doorway when he spotted Goten's brats punching and kicking at each other. Vegeta mentally groaned. The 2 boys usually got along so well together. Yamako's absence had affected everyone much more than anyone had imagined possible. The normally so calm and civil brothers were now constantly getting into fights and the normally cooperative cousins Jese and Kely weren't so loving and understanding of each other anymore. Without Yamako there to keep them in line the kids were nearly running wild. The adults were affected by Yamako's absence as well. Bra just wasn't her cheerful self and Goten never felt like doing anything while Gohan simply moped around the house all day. Even Goku and Vegeta had been affected. Goku was moody and almost irritable, while training just didn't seem that important to Vegeta anymore. But Trunks and Pan had been affected the most out of everyone. Yamako was the reason for them getting married in the 1st place and after she had nearly died right after birth she had become all the more precious. Trunks and Pan could barely function, and they would blow up at each other over the tiniest little things. The couple was always at each other's throats. They had always had their disagreements but usually their arguments wouldn't last long. 1 minute they would be arguing over something and the next they would be hugging and laughing about the whole thing. They hadn't gotten into an actual fight for nearly 13 years, but now they were struggling just to get through the day without killing each other. Vegeta mentally sighed. They had all taken Yamako for granted. They never realized just how important she really was until it was too late. They hadn't told her how much they needed her around. They never appreciated the impact that her birth had had on all of their lives and they had never showed her that appreciation. Being jarred out of his thoughts by the sound of Jason and Kenneth powering up to Super Saiyan Vegeta shook his head and decided to separate the 2 before they started using energy blasts that would wreck the house. Marching over Vegeta stepped between them and nearly began to knock them out when Goten came running in. Having felt the rise of his kids' power levels he had decided to investigate. Taking Vegeta's place between the 2 he glared at both boys.

"Thanks for breaking them up Vegeta." Goten stated as he scolded his sons.

Vegeta shrugged slightly before leaving the room. He headed down the hall connecting the main Capsule Corp. building with the secondary building that housed Bulma and Vegeta in order get some food (a new building had been added on when Pan and Yamako moved in with Trunks for Bulma and Vegeta to live in). Vegeta closed both doors on either end of the hall in order to separate the 2 buildings from each other. Once Vegeta was gone Goten turned back to Jason and Kenneth.

"Now what's the problem you 2?"

"He called me a moron!" Kenneth yelled pointing to Jason.

Goten turned and looked at him. "Did you?"

"Yeah...but it's the truth. He nearly destroyed the house when he lost control of his Kamehame-ha while we were training out in the backyard! That makes him a moron."

"DOES NOT!" Kenneth screamed lunging forward with all of his Super Saiyan strength.

Jason sprang for Kenneth as well but Goten quickly grabbed both boys and held them apart. He had forgotten that they were Super Saiyans. Since they already had blond hair it was often hard to tell the difference. Holding the boys apart Goten was careful not to get knocked out. He sometimes regretted the fact that they were Super Saiyans and the decision of having his sons trained.

"1st off...both of you power down."

"But Dad!" Kenneth protested.

"Now!" Goten seethed.

Jason and Kenneth groaned but did as they were told. They weren't quite strong enough to challenge their father's authority yet.

"Alright...now apologize you 2."

"But-" Jason began to protest but was cut off by Goten.

"Jason Sushi Son apologize right now! You too Kenneth Reis Son!"

Jason and Kenneth looked at each other sourly. Neither wanted to apologize or be the 1st to say they were sorry.

"Well?" Goten asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry." Jason stated quietly as he turned away.

"Yeah sorry." Kenneth stated also turning away.

Goten smiled slightly before frowning at the sound of shouting coming from upstairs.

"DARN IT PAN!" Trunks shouted loudly.

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME TRUNKS!" Pan yelled.

Hearing the fight going on between the 2 Saiyans Goten took it as his cue to leave. Hurriedly ushering the kids outside, Goten was soon joined by Bra, Jese, and Kely. Goten decided it was best to leave now before Trunks and Pan could really get going. When they got mad enough Trunks and Pan could get involved in a full-blown fight that could destroy the planet. Not wanting Jese to hear her parents fighting like that Bra invited her to spend the night at their house. Jese agreed and after Bra had written Trunks and Pan a note explaining where Jese was she left for home with Jese and Kely. Trunks and Pan were completely oblivious to the fact that everyone else had left. All they were in tune to was each other's flaws and that they had to discuss this. The 2 talked and mostly fought for the next 4 hours. Until there was nothing left to say. Trunks looked at Pan, she looked so sad and hurt and his heart felt like it was being torn in 2. Suddenly Trunks stopped caring, he didn't care about how angry he was at her, about all the harsh words she had said to him, or about the fight that was going on. Right now all he wanted to do was curl up with Pan and sleep through the next few days until Yamako returned. All he felt was the overwhelming need to comfort her and the need for her to do the same to him. Without a word, he smoothly closed the distance between them. Pan looked up as she felt him approach her, puzzlement and desire shining deep in her eyes. Trunks leaned forward kissing Pan long and soft, making shivers run down both their spines before parting and gazing at each other for a moment. The puzzlement left her face as he ran his hand through her shoulder length black hair. As he kissed her again, the tank top slowly came off, revealing his bare chest. Pan felt her desire welling up inside her but she wasn't willing to forget her anger that easily. She quickly turned away, going slightly pink almost immediately. Trunks very gently took her chin in his hand, softly turned her head back around, and kissed her again, quite a bit more brash this time. This, combined with the memory of just a few minutes ago, erased all anger, blame, and hate from her mind and she embraced him. Trunks gently kicked the door shut as he and Pan slowly moved towards the bed, practically falling onto it. Trunks supported himself above her as they continued to kiss. Quite suddenly, Pan's shirt "mysteriously" vanished; but she didn't realize it or even care. However, when her pants disappeared in the same fashion, the realization hit her like a brick wall and her anger began to return. But something about the way he kissed her again made her anger die quickly both in her heart and in her mind. Her eyes opened for a moment as she felt his pants and boxers slide off. But soon her eyes slowly closed as he kissed her again.

The next morning Pan woke up and realized she couldn't sense Jese anywhere. Wondering why that was she got up and got dressed. She was half way out the door when she heard a moan coming from the bed.

"6 a.m.! You're insane Pan!" Trunks grumbled and turned over.

Pan shook her head. Trunks had never been an early riser, unlike her. She left the room in search of Jese. Going to her room she looked inside and found it empty. Walking down the stairs Pan looked into the kitchen. Not seeing Jese there Pan began to get nervous. Just as she was about to run back up and ask Trunks about her when she spotted the note on the table. Walking over she picked it up and began reading it. It read...

_/Dear Trunks and Pan,/ _

/I took Jese home with me. You 2 were fighting and I didn't think it would be good for her to hear/

/the 2 of you yelling at each other. We'll be by around lunchtime to drop her off. See you then./

/Love Bra/ 

Pan had just finished reading it when Trunks came downstairs. He sidled up to her and hugged her from behind causing her to whirl around rapidly to face him.

"Hey where's Jese?" Trunks asked finally realizing that he couldn't sense her.

Pan shook her head, Trunks was a little slow when it came to observing his surroundings. She quickly handed him the note before going into the kitchen to make some breakfast for the 2 of them. Trunks quickly read the note and nodded. He then got a rather evil idea. Pan and him were going to be alone in the house until lunchtime, which meant they could have a lot of fun. Trunks smirked evilly at his idea, this smirk caught Pan's attention.

"What are you smirking about?" Pan asked suspiciously.

Trunks snapped out of his daydream and gracefully strolled up next to Pan, wrapping his arms around her waist. Trunks pulled her towards him and kissed her gently. He smiled at her as she looked at him slightly confused.

"It's just you and me until lunch which means we can have some fun till then." Trunks stated smirking and pulling her closer.

Pan mentally sighed but smiled; Trunks never had enough fun. However she was pretty sure that Goten and Maron would be visiting them today considering how distant they had been since Yamako left.

::_Trunks come on! Grow up would you! You're starting to sound like your father!_:: Pan telepathically said as she pulled away slightly.

Trunks frowned and sighed. ::_But Pan...that's not fair..._:: Trunks whined as his bottom lip quivered a little and looked at her with his best puppy-dog face.

"Oh quit being a baby! Those puppy-dog eyes aren't going to work this time!" Pan stated sternly. ::_Anyways...later. You can wait till tonight..._:: she mentally smirked.

Trunks smirked and growled slightly in a purring way at the thought. Pan smiled at him before continuing to make breakfast. Trunks quickly went upstairs and took a shower before sitting down at the table. Once breakfast was finished Trunks cleaned up while Pan took her shower. Pan had just come back down when Goten and Maron knocked at the door. Trunks and Pan talked to Goten and Maron while Jason and Kenneth played on the floor until Bra showed up with the kids and Kane. Once lunch was over the adults sat around watching the kids play, all the while trying to figure out how Yamako was doing and when she'd be back. Trunks got off the couch, walking over to the window he looked at the sky and sighed heavily. Pan walked over and joined him; they wanted their daughter back home, where she belonged.


	6. Chapter 6: Saving The World & Truths

Authors Note: Ok this chapter is really long. I didn't realize  
that I had made this chapter so much longer than the others until  
I went back through it but it's all linked somehow. Also this  
story contains the only part of DBZ that I actually changed. I  
haven't changed anything from DBZ except this 1 part because it  
fit my storyline better this way. Well I hope you enjoy it.

"blah...blah" talking

_blah...blah_ thinking

::blah...blah:: communicating telepathically

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

3 weeks later: Past

The radio program that Bulma had been listening was suddenly interrupted as it switched to a news report.

"Attention! This just in. We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest news on android activity. Solar City is under attack! The northbound interstate is the only road out of the city that is still intact. I repeat Solar City is under attack!" the radio announcer stated.

Yamako sat up when she heard the front door open then slam shut as Trunks ran outside. Yamako felt his power level rise and jumping to her feet she looked out the window. She saw Trunks rocket off towards Solar City, going Super Saiyan soon after he took flight. This was her chance to help and after grabbing her sword and strapping it to her back she took out a capsule from her bag before jumping out of the window. Once she landed on the ground she opened up the capsule, in a cloud of smoke a hover-board appeared. Yamako smiled as it came out, it had been a long time since she had needed to use it. It had been a birthday gift from Bulma when she was 4. It had a design of fiery flames and ocean waves interweaving with each other. Hopping onto it she leaned forward and sped off in the direction of Solar City. As soon as Trunks got there he began to search around for the androids. He soon spotted them and attacked. Trunks fought with the androids for a good 20 minutes with almost equal strength (apparently his time traveling had caused the androids of his time to become about as strong as 2nd stage Cell). Then the androids went to full power and quickly overpowered Trunks. Android 17 kicked Trunks into a building that came crashing down on top of him. Android 18 was just about to blast Trunks when Yamako arrived. Jumping off the hover-board she kicked her with all her might and sent her flying backwards while Trunks and Android 17 watched in amazement.

"Yamako what are you doing here?" Trunks asked once he had recovered from 17's kick.

"Saving you! What does it look like?" Yamako shouted back before transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Trunks' eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. But for some reason he had the feeling that he had always known that she was a Saiyan. Trunks just continued staring at her and then he realized just where he had seen her face before. She looked a lot like Gohan and even more like him. Especially now that she was a Super Saiyan. She had the same hairstyle as him when it was long, except for being pulled back a little more, and the clothes she wore were similar to his as well. She had the same gray pants and blue jacket but she wore a red shirt and black fingerless gloves. Trunks knew now that she had to know him from her timeline, as a fellow Saiyan she must have come from either Goku's bloodline or his father's.

"Yamako...you're a...Super Saiyan?" Trunks stammered.

"Yeah!" Yamako replied not taking her eyes off of 17.

"But...but how?" Trunks asked although he pretty much knew already.

"I'll explain later! Right now we got to beat these guys!" Yamako stated getting into a fighting position as 18 returned.

"Well who might you be? That was quite an entrance. You better have enjoyed it because you'll pay with your life for trashing my clothes!" 18 seethed angrily.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" Yamako stated sneering.

Trunks ran up next to her and also got into a fighting position. He glanced at Yamako seeing nothing but pure determination and satisfaction in her eyes. She had been waiting for something like this and she was enjoying it.

"I'll take 18. You take 17 ok?" Yamako stated crouching for the attack.

"Alright. But are sure you can handle her?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I know how she fights. I used to fight with her all the time." Yamako said, more than ready to begin the fight.

Trunks looked at her slightly surprised. He was wondering what she meant by that but he quickly diverted his attention back to the androids when they simultaneously lunged forward. Also springing forward Yamako met 18 half way and persisted to assault her with a variety of attacks. Using all her moves on the android 18 was quickly overwhelmed. She wasn't used to fighting alone and without 17 there to back her up she wasn't much of a challenge to Yamako. Trunks continued to fight 17 and was doing almost as well as Yamako. 17 too proved to be easy prey when he was separated from 18 and was hardly a challenge. Yamako kicked 18 into a building and it came crashing down on top of her. Not wasting this opportunity she began to gather energy.

"KA...ME..."Yamako yelled as she brought her hands together.

Trunks delivered the final blow to Android 17 just as Yamako kicked 18 into the building. Trunks heard Yamako as she gathered energy and instantly turned around; he watched in amazement as she began to form the Kamehame- ha.

"HA...ME..." Yamako shouted pulling her hands to her right.

18 finally freed herself from the pile of ruble just in time to see Yamako let the Kamehame-ha go.

"HA!" Yamako screamed as she hurled the blast towards Android 18.

18 couldn't move fast enough to dodge the blast and was hit, completely destroying her. Yamako laughed and floated down to where Trunks was as she changed back to normal. Trunks watched her float down with a smile on his face, he too had returned to normal and he was now looking forward to her explanation. Yamako gulped; she wasn't quite sure how to explain herself.

"Well you said you would explain how you were a Super Saiyan after the androids were beaten. So lets hear it." Trunks said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah...I will. ...But don't we still have Cell to contend with?"

"Oh yeah! ...Shoot!" Trunks groaned as he angrily kicked the ground. "I guess we better go find him then before he can kill any more people."

Yamako nodded and began scanning the area for Cell's energy signal. Although she hadn't ever come across him she knew that she had to look for a power level similar to Piccolo and her great-grandfather's. Trunks too scanned the planet for Cell. After a few minutes Yamako caught onto his power level and pointed off in the direction it was coming from.

"Over there! That must be him...the power level kind of feels like Piccolo's."

Trunks turned and looked in the direction she was pointing in and concentrated. "You're right...that's defiantly him. ...I'll never forget that energy signal."

"Let's go..." Yamako stated as she blasted off into the air towards Cell.

Trunks followed and within minutes the 2 were in a city littered with clothes belonging to Cell's victims. Trunks and Yamako looked around with caution. The 2 slowly made their way down the deserted street in search of Cell.

"This place is a mess." Trunks said looking around; Yamako nodded in agreement.

"Keep your eyes open. Cell's can't be far." Yamako warned.

The 2 continued walking as they searched for Cell cautiously. After about half an hour the 2 were about to give up when suddenly Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. Yamako stopped as well and narrowed her eyes. The 2 glanced at each other and gave a nod.

"Come on out Cell. ...We know you're there." Trunks ordered.

Trunks and Yamako each turned around to meet Cell as he walked out from behind a corner of a building with a shocked look on his face. Cell growled and stepped towards them. Yamako smirked at Cell.

"Real cute Cell. ...What was your plan anyways to go back in time in order to absorb the androids?"

Cell was stunned and so was Trunks. But Trunks didn't let it show.

"Yeah we know all about you Cell. ...About how you need to absorb the androids. Well that's not going to happen in this time...we've made sure of that." Trunks growled.

"What?! No way that's impossible!" Cell cried.

"Afraid so. Now if you want them then you're going to have to get by us. But we're not going to make it easy for you." Yamako smirked as she went Super Saiyan.

Trunks followed and the 2 charged Cell. Cell quickly powered up and dodged their attacks. Trunks appeared in his path and clasped his hands together, sending him sailing towards Yamako on the ground. Yamako jumped up and did a round-the-house kick into Cell's face and sent him careening towards a nearby building. Cell stopped just before he hit it and flew high into the air. Trunks appeared in his path again and punched him in the jaw. Cell went crashing into the pavement, creating a huge crater. Cell struggled to a knee and breathed heavily as blood ran down his mouth. Trunks landed a few feet in front of him and growled.

"It's over Cell! ...This is what you get for killing those people...and my friend in the past."

Cell growled fiercely and pushed himself onto his hands and feet. "Who do you think you are...?!" Cell roared as he swung his tail around and tried to knock over Trunks with it.

Trunks caught it and began spinning around faster and faster. Finally Trunks released Cell's tail and launched him into the sky. Cell thrashed back and forth for a while before regaining control and stopping himself. He faced Trunks and snarled. Yamako appeared behind him with a huge smirk plastered on her face.

"Behind you!" Yamako cried in order to get Cell to face her.

Cell spun around and snarled at Yamako's cocky expression. He began gathering his energy.

"That's it...! You're dead and here's your going away present!" Cell cried as he put his hands together and brought them to his side.

"KA...ME...!"

Yamako gritted her teeth and placed 1 palm over the other in front of her forehead. She began gathering her energy into her palms.

"HA...ME...!"

"MASENKO...!" Yamako shouted as her hands began to glow.

"H-huh?!" Cell cut himself off when he saw just how powerful her blast was.

"HA!" Yamako shouted as she released the blast at Cell.

Cell's eyes went wide and he was too shocked to even try to counter the attack. He attempted to scream but all he could do was stutter incoherently as his voice was finally muffled and extinguished for good. A huge explosion created a ball of smoke that covered the entire block and made it impossible for Trunks and Yamako to see each other. The smoke soon faded and Trunks saw Yamako floating above the city with an arrogant smirk on her face. A smirk spread across Trunks' face as well when he realized that the nightmare was finally over and that he was now going to get some answers from Yamako. Yamako's smirk instantly fell off her face when she saw Trunks looking at her expectantly. Yamako sighed and slowly floated to the street below. She knew that she couldn't put it off explaining herself any longer. As soon as her feet touched down she and Trunks changed back to normal.

"Well...?" Trunks asked impatiently as he crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"Um...ok but lets go back to Capsule Corp. so I only have to explain it once." Yamako stated taking off into the air before Trunks could argue.

Trunks followed her and in no time they were back at Capsule Corp. Opening the door Trunks walked inside followed closely by Yamako. Trunks found his mother pacing worriedly in the kitchen and wondered what was wrong.

"What's going on Mom?" Trunks asked walking into the kitchen.

"Trunks I can't find Yamako. She's not in her room. She's-" Bulma abruptly stopped when she saw Yamako walk in behind Trunks.

"Yeah I know Mom. She followed me to Solar City. She wanted to help me fight the androids." Trunks stated calmly.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright. ...Wait...why did you wanna fight the androids and how did you even know about them?"

Yamako smiled sheepishly. "She's a Super Saiyan. She's going to tell us who she really is right now...aren't you Yamako?" Trunks asked turning to look at her.

Yamako smiled even more sheepishly, nodding she quickly left and within a minute she came back with the pictures in her hand. Sitting down she found Trunks and Bulma intently staring at her. More than ready to hear her story. Yamako gulped.

"Well...why don't you guys ask me some questions." Yamako suggested, not quite sure how to start.

"Ok." Trunks said. "1st off...you said that your father works at Capsule Corp. right?"

"Yeah. ...Well actually he's the president."

"Well who is your father?"

"Ah...you..." Yamako stated almost under her breathe.

"ME?!" Trunks bellowed.

Yamako nodded. Trunks and Bulma's mouths hit the floor and they just kept staring.

"So that's why you look so much like me." Trunks stated still in complete shock.

Yamako nodded slightly pulling her bangs behind her ear.

"Well that explains how you can be a Saiyan." Bulma said, the words finally sinking in. "So you're...what...¼ Saiyan right?"

"No actually I'm almost a half Saiyan. About â…œ Saiyan I guess."

"But how is that possible? I'm only half Saiyan and if you're my daughter then how can you have almost as much Saiyan blood as me?" Trunks asked totally lost.

"Because my mom is a Saiyan too."

"What?! She is? Wow! But there weren't any Saiyan girls there when I left. Who is she the daughter of? ...Wait a second...the only way your mother could be a Saiyan is if..." Trunks trailed in shock.

Yamako nodded. "My mom is Gohan's daughter. Her name is Pan."

"GOHAN HAS A DAUGHTER AND I MARRY HER?!" Trunks shouted in surprise.

Yamako once again nodded while handing them the picture of her and her parents. "Yeah Grandpa Gohan didn't take it too well because you're 14 years older than Mom."

"14 YEARS?!" Trunks exclaimed as he and Bulma looked at the picture. "Wait a minute...if she's Gohan's daughter then that means she's Goku's granddaughter. How did Dad react to me marrying Goku's granddaughter?"

"Surprisingly well. A lot better than Grandpa Gohan did. He surprised everyone with how calm he was about it. He said that Mom was a good mate for you because she has a real Saiyan spirit." Yamako stated shrugging.

"Wow. So why did you come all the way here. There must have been another reason for coming back besides helping me beat the androids right?"

Yamako bowed her head slightly. "I wanted to find out who I was. Why I was even here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...besides Grandpa Gohan, I'm the only 1 who has had to grow up without a friend my own age who understands me and my powers."

"Really?"

"But what about Trunks? He didn't have anyone his own age to grow up with who understood his powers." Bulma asked confused.

"Yes he did. He had Uncle Goten. That's Grandpa Gohan's little brother. He's a year younger than Dad." Yamako corrected.

"What Gohan has a little brother?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. Uncle Goten is your best friend...and I guess your uncle now." Yamako reasoned.

"Weird. But what about your mom? Whom did she grow up with that actually understood her powers?"

"Oh she grew up with Aunt Bra."

"Bra?" Trunks and Bulma asked confused.

Yamako nodded. "Dad's little sister."

"I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER?!" Trunks exclaimed.

Yamako nodded, flinching at his outburst, gently rubbing her ears. "She's a year younger than Mom."

Trunks and Bulma stared at her agape. Yamako looked at them and then remembered her grandpa Gohan mentioning how much her grandpa Vegeta had changed.

"Yeah. Grandpa Vegeta has changed a lot. Or so I'm told. He hasn't really changed that much since I can remember...but then again I do only train with him every day."

"He actually lets you train with him?" Trunks asked astonished.

Yamako nodded. "Yeah all the time."

"Wow!" Bulma awed.

"What about cousins? Or siblings? Don't you have any your own age? Or what about Goten's kids? Surely he's married by now! He's only a year younger than me right?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. He married Krillin and Android 18's daughter, Maron." Yamako shrugged.

"WHAT?! ANDROID 18?! KRILLIN MARRIED ANDROID 18?!" Trunks shouted.

Yamako nodded. "I used to train with her when I was younger. That's why I knew how she fights."

"Oh...! But what about kids don't they have any?"

"Yeah. 2 boys. Jason and Ken. They are a year apart but Jason is only 6 and Ken is only 5." Yamako stated pulling out the picture of Goten, Maron, Jason, and Ken. "Here's a picture of them." Yamako said handing them the picture.

Trunks and Bulma looked over it with amazement. They couldn't believe the similarities between Goku, Goten, and Ken; with the exception of Ken having blond hair the 3 could have been triplets.

"They look nice..." Trunks trailed handing back the pictures, a little sad at the fact that he didn't have a friend his own age who understood him. "What about cousins?"

"I have a little cousin who's 4. Her name is Kely."

"Is she Bra's kid? Or does your mom have a sister or brother?" Bulma asked.

"No, Mom doesn't have any siblings. But she always says that Dad was like a big brother to her until they got together."

"Why is that?" Trunks asked.

"Well Mom and Aunt Bra are best friends...and now they're sisters."

"So Kely is Bra's daughter?" Bulma asked.

Yamako nodded pulling out the picture of Kane, Bra, and Kely and handing it to them. "That's their picture."

Trunks and Bulma looked at it for a minute before handing it back.

"Bra sure looks a lot like Mom."

"Yeah. Everyone says she's Grandma's miniature."

"Who is that in the picture with her?" Bulma asked.

"Oh that's Uncle Kane. He's cool...for an earthling. He's actually pretty strong...he can even fly like Grandma Videl."

"Videl?" Trunks asked.

"Grandpa Gohan's wife. She's Mr. Satan's daughter."

"MR. SATAN?! GOHAN MARRIES THE DAUGHTER OF THAT MORON?!"

Yamako nodded slightly confused. Trunks then burst out laughing.

"OH THAT'S RICH! GOHAN MARRIES THE DAUGHTER OF THE MAN WHO STOLE THE CREDIT FOR HIS VICTORY OVER CELL!" Trunks laughed.

Yamako shook her head remembering her grandfather's stories about the Cell Games. Many of the other Z-Fighters had had the same reaction when they found out.

Bulma looked at Trunks surprised. She didn't know what was so funny.

"So...Yamako. What's Bra like?" Bulma asked curious to know all about her daughter.

"She's nice. She's the biggest Daddy's girl I've ever seen though. From what I hear...she used never to let go of Grandpa Vegeta for more than 5 seconds. But she's also Grandpa Vegeta's little princess. Grandpa Vegeta is really protective of her."

"He is?"

"Yeah. But I guess he has a right to be. She can barely even fire a decent energy blast. She's not nearly as strong as Mom or Dad...or even Uncle Goten for that matter. She is a Super Saiyan though. But then again that's not that uncommon, even Kely is 1, and Aunt Bra had to spend a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to achieve it."

"Really? I'm surprised that Dad lets her be that weak."

"He let you be like that for a while. Until the Earth was threatened and Gotenks' help was needed."

"Who?"

"Oh yeah...Gotenks is the fused form of you and Uncle Goten. Kind of like Piccolo's and Kami's merger...only temporary."

"Oh...but you were saying about how you're the only 1 who has had to grow up alone? But it sounds like Kely doesn't have anyone her own age either." Trunks said rapidly changing the subject back to avoid getting a headache.

"No. She has Jese."

"Who's Jese?"

"My little sister. She's 5...just a year older than Kely."

"You have a little sister?" Trunks asked in wonder.

Yamako nodded as she pulled out the picture of Jese. "She's not really the fighter type though."

Trunks looked at the picture, Jese looked exactly like Pan with the exception of the brown hair and blue eyes. "Well obviously you are. Or you wouldn't train with Dad so much."

Yamako smirked. "I am." Yamako smiled. "Dad always says I get more and more like Mom every day."

"Your mom's a fighter? Is she strong?"

"Yeah she is. She's even stronger than you. Even though she's only ¼ Saiyan. In fact she's the 1 who got you, Uncle Goten, and Grandpa Gohan interested in fighting again."

"She was? Wow! Neat...so how is Gohan? When I left he was at the next level and he was the strongest being in the universe."

"He's still the strongest...although he wasn't for a while. He had to train really hard to catch up with Grandpa Goku and Grandpa Vegeta. They managed to make it to level 3 and it took Grandpa Gohan a whole year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to surpass them."

"Level 3? There's a 3rd level?"

"Yeah. There's even a 4th level. But so far Grandpa Gohan has been the only 1 who has been able to reach it because he's the only 1 who got his tail back."

"Level 4?! Really?! Wow! What level am I at?"

"Level 2. You've been at that level since you were..." Yamako trailed counting on her fingers. "29...or was it 28? I forget. But you might be at level 3...I'm not sure. There has been no need for warriors since I was born."

"So what level are Pan and Goten at? Are they at level 3 too?"

"Uncle Goten's at level 2 and Mom is too; which means...so are you because you're stronger than Uncle Goten but not as strong as Mom." Yamako shrugged.

Trunks nodded. "But I still don't get how coming here would help you find out who you are. What does this timeline have to do with anything involving you?"

"Well it's because of you that I even exist and I wanted to thank you for that. As for me finding out who I am...I felt like I would have a purpose here. You see at home I didn't feel like I had a reason for being there. I mean...I wasn't a fighter that defended the planet, but I also wasn't a person to confide in. My closest friend is Piccolo but I can't really relate to him. I don't have a friend that I can really talk to. I don't even have a boyfriend; I never have because I just haven't felt like they would understand me. I just thought that maybe you would and that maybe...you would be able to tell me how to get through feeling like I'm so alone." Yamako sighed bowing her head.

Trunks was just about to speak when someone knocked at the door. Trunks, Bulma, and Yamako turned around at the sound of the door being opened.

"Trunks! Bulma! You 2 here?" called a voice from the doorway.

Bulma smiled. "In here Kumori!"

The door closed and a few minutes later a blond haired, blue-eyed boy was standing at the kitchen doorway. He smiled at Trunks and Bulma giving a wave to them both. He then gasped when he saw Yamako and his mouth nearly hit the floor. Yamako stared at him as well. She felt this special connection between the 2 of them, like she had known him all her life. Trunks and Bulma noticed this and smiled at each other, deciding that this would be a good opportunity to introduce them to each other.

"Kumori allow me to introduce you to Yamako. Yamako this is Kumori." Bulma stated smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Yamako said extending her hand.

"Like wise. Yamako, what a nice name." Eric smiled shaking her hand.

"Thanks." Yamako smiled and slightly blushed.

"Kumori here is the 1 who got us most of the parts we needed to make the Time Machine free of charge." Bulma said smiling.

"Wow that was nice of you." Yamako smiled looking back at Kumori.

"It was the least I could do. Trunks and Bulma have treated me like family ever since Gohan saved me from the androids 5 years ago. They've been supporting me ever since the androids killed my family." Kumori sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry."

Kumori shrugged. "Anyway since I knew that if a Super Saiyan couldn't beat the androids then I defiantly couldn't so I just helped out as best I could with building the Time Machine."

Yamako looked at him agape. "How do you know about Saiyans?"

"Gohan and I told him about us when he woke up after receiving an injury from the androids." Trunks stated quickly.

"Oh...I'm just a little surprised. Not many Earthlings back home know about us, and the ones that do know are either warriors or part of our families."

"He's actually pretty strong. Probably almost as strong as Piccolo."

"Really?"

"Yeah...well since I couldn't help Trunks and Gohan fight I decided that I could at least help them train. So I became as strong as possible...but I'm still not that strong. But at least I can sense power levels, fly, and throw energy blasts." Kumori shrugged.

"Yeah I guess...but then again not many people are even that powerful, let alone as powerful as a Saiyan." Yamako smiled.

Kumori smiled back and nodded. "You got a point there."

"Hey you wanna go for a walk?" Yamako asked motioning for the door.

"Are you sure that's safe? ...I mean with the androids around you never know." Kumori questioned.

"Oh...you don't have to worry about them. They're dead. We killed them this afternoon." Yamako stated, shrugging, indicating Trunks and herself.

"You did?"

Yamako nodded, standing up and heading towards the door. "So you coming or not?"

"Sure." Kmori shrugged, getting up.

"We'll be back here for dinner ok?" Yamako asked facing Trunks and Bulma.

"Sure. Go ahead and have a good time. We'll wait for you." Bulma beamed.

Yamako smiled. "Thanks. See you later." Yamako waved before walking outside with Kumori close behind.

Trunks and Bulma watched them go and smiled. They knew that Kumori and Yamako had finally found a person who understood them and that they were destined to be great friends.

* * *

Authors Note: So what did you think? Good? Bad? I decided to try  
something new this time. If it gets a good response I'll continue  
with it. Please review and tell me what you think.

"'Great friends...?' Why don't I have a good feeling about where that's  
going?"

"SHUT UP TRUNKS!"

"DON'T YELL AT MY BRAT WOMAN!"

-Vegeta walks in with a glare on his face and Trunks quickly takes this  
opportunity to slip away.-

"YOU SHUT UP TOO VEGETA!"

-Vegeta growls.-

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WOMAN!"

"WHY NOT? YOU DO IT TO ME ALL THE TIME! AND DON'T CALL ME WOMAN I HAVE A  
NAME YOU KNOW!"

-Vegeta raises an eyebrow at me and smirks.-

"WELL **WOMAN** WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT IF I DON'T?!"

-I smirk evilly and Vegeta nervously raises an eyebrow at me.-

"**BULMA!** VEGETA IS INTERRUPTING MY WORK AGAIN!"

-Vegeta's eyes widen and he looks at me in horror and fear as Bulma  
appears in the doorway.-

"VEGETA WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT INTERRUPTING SAIYANWOLF-GIRL WHILE  
SHE'S WORKING?!"

-I snicker slightly and Vegeta gives me a death glare out of the corner  
of his eye before returning his full attention back to his mate.-

"But-"

"NO 'BUTS' VEGETA! YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THE GRAVITY CHAMBER FOR A MONTH!"

-Vegeta's jaw dropped open and I had to restrain myself from bursting out  
laughing.-

"Now come on Vegeta leave her alone." Bulma said as she left the room  
motioning for Vegeta to follow her.

-Once Bulma was out of the room Vegeta turns and glares at me  
murderously.-

"Why I outta-"

"DO YOU WANNA MAKE IT TWO MONTHS VEGETA! NOW MOVE IT!"

-Vegeta scrambled out of there faster than even Saiyanly possible and as  
soon as he was down the hall I nearly fell over laughing.-

"Oh man...that was great... Vegeta's so pitiful..." I say as I catch my breath  
before turning back to my laptop. "Now where was I...?"


	7. Chapter 7: Blossoming Friendship & More?

Authors Note: All right I'm back to my normal chapter length. I  
haven't gotten many reviews on this story yet. What's the deal?!  
I'm not going to update as often if I don't think people like it  
and the only way I know if people like it is if they review.  
Anyways I thank those people who are reviewing and I hope you  
enjoy this chapter.

"blah...blah" talking

_blah...blah_ thinking

::_blah...blah_:: communicating telepathically.

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Yamako and Kumori walked for hours simply talking. They got to know each other for who they were and soon they knew all about both of their pasts. Almost immediately Kumori learned that Yamako was from another timeline and that she was Trunks' daughter and Gohan's granddaughter. Kumori was overwhelmed by this but extremely happy about it. He now somewhat understood the strong connection he felt between Yamako and himself, she was a descendant of the 3 people that were like family to him.

Yamako found out about Kumori too. She discovered that Kumori was 19 years old and he was extremely smart for his age. He also seemed to know a great deal about Capsule Corp. and its equipment and products. Probably from helping Bulma build the Time Machine. Even though Trunks and Gohan had been like brothers to him and were close friends of his, Kumori still felt very alone and excluded. Trunks seemed to be so helpful in that time, always fighting the androids and defending the people of the Earth. On top of that, Trunks himself was very secluded and he wouldn't really talk to him or anyone that much.

The 2 continued to share their feelings and secrets with each other until nearly 3 hours had past and it was beginning to get dark. Yamako and Kumori both felt this tremendous burden lifted from their chests. It felt wonderful to get their feelings out and to actually have someone understand not only them but their problems as well. When Yamako's watch told them that it was already 6 they decided to head back, taking flight to shorten the trip.

The flight home was filled with an awkward silence. Both Yamako and Kumori knew that she would be going home tomorrow. Neither of them were looking forward to being alone again and both of them were frantically trying to figure out a way that the 2 could continue to see each other, even if only for a day once a year. Kumori was extremely interested in Yamako's world and he desperately wanted to go to it. Yamako could easily see this and she too desperately wanted him to come along back home. But her mind was arguing furiously with her heart. It was screaming at her that it would be altering the future of her world and that it was wrong to bring him back. She also thought about how her family would react to her bringing someone back with her. She knew that her family would be mad enough at her just for coming here in the first place, especially her father. After almost an hour of flying the 2 were within 3 miles of Capsule Corp. and Yamako's heart finally prevailed over her mind. She didn't care if her parents would be furious at her for inviting Kumori back but she knew that it wasn't fair for her to have to go through life without a close friend and that since she was 18 they couldn't tell her what to do anymore. Besides, Kumori was a decent boy and he didn't disserve to live out his life here, where no 1 understood him. So after gathering her senses she decided to ask.

"Hey Kumori. You wanna come back to my time with me? I'm sure that my father could find you an apartment to live in, and until then you could stay at Capsule Corp." Yamako asked a little skittishly, not wanting it to seem as though she were interested in him.

Kumori considered this for a second before agreeing. Yamako smiled and began telling him about what to do in the Time Warp in order to survive it and how to stay in control of your movements. Kumori listened intently and carefully thought over every instruction before stating that he understood. Yamako also stated that she would stick close to him and keep an eye on him and just watch over him to make sure he was ok. After another few minutes they reached Capsule Corp. and it was almost pitch black outside. Yamako and Kumori walked inside only to find Trunks and Bulma waiting patiently or them at the table. Yamako and Kumori quickly got cleaned up and joined them. Over dinner Yamako and Kumori told Trunks and Bulma about their decision about them both going back to her time. Trunks and Bulma weren't too sure about it but decided not to argue with Yamako. Even now they could tell that she was a lot like Vegeta and that there was no way she was going to be talked out of this. Once dinner was over Kumori headed home to pack for the trip. Yamako told him only to bring essential items and that everything else they could get in her time. With Kumori gone Yamako too went upstairs to pack. As soon as Yamako had finished packing she simply laid on the bed thinking about what was going to happen when she got home. She figured that they would all be glad to see her for about 5 minutes before they would all move on with their lives and act as though nothing had happen. While everyone else went about their lives her parents would begin to scold and yell at her for leaving and for bringing Kumori back with her. She sneered at the thought; they probably didn't even miss her. They were probably going about with life as though she were there. Heck, other than her grandpa Vegeta, no 1 seemed to notice or even care that she was around before so why would they care when she wasn't there. She really didn't even know why she was bothering to go back. She was much more appreciated around here than she ever was at home, and other than not really having a strong training partner, things weren't really that different. She had always been a real loner and the only difference now was that here she didn't have anyone around to bother her and that Trunks was just as much of a loner as her. She glanced out the window to look at the beauty of the city that she had grown up in. Even though this was the same room that she had back home, she had forgotten that the view here was quite different from the 1 that she had grown up seeing. She frowned at the crumbling city and torn landscape, she then remembered why she had to go back home. This world might be ok for Trunks and Bulma, because they were born in it and they had lived there for over a decade of their lives. But this wasn't the world for Yamako; she needed her own world, 1 that was whole and 1 that had her family in it. This world only had her father and grandmother in it but no 1 else and even they were slightly different in personality than her father and grandmother of her time. On top of that her great-grandfather and both her grandfathers weren't alive anymore, and her mother, aunt, and great- uncle had never even been born. Besides as much as she hated to admit it, she missed the brats.

She sighed. _Man I never thought that I'd actually miss those little runts. I mean they are the biggest pains in the universe, but I guess I can't help it considering that I've been taking care of them since they were born. I will be glad to see them even if they aren't glad...to see...me and even if...I do have to hear...Dad yell at...me for-..._ Yamako's thoughts trailed on that train of thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Yamako woke up feeling refreshed and a little lighter in the heart. She quickly got ready for the day and then went downstairs to get breakfast before going home. She found Kumori, Bulma, and Trunks already downstairs waiting for her. They all ate breakfast and then sat around, Yamako and Kumori saying their goodbyes to Bulma and Trunks. When it was about 10 a.m. Yamako and Kumori got ready to go back to Yamako's time. After securing their belongings to their backs Yamako and Kumori went out to the backyard to open the Time Warp. Trunks and Bulma made sure to stay a good distance away from where Yamako was going to open the Time Warp, Bulma hiding slightly behind Trunks for safety. Giving a quick glance to Kumori to make sure he was ready Yamako pressed the button. The Time Warp whirled open and Trunks, Bulma, and Kumori shielded their eyes from the flashes. Yamako had seen them before so she simply stood still.

"You ready Kumori?" Yamako asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Lets go Yamako."

Yamako nodded and the 2 slowly walked towards the Time Warp.

"Good luck you guys! Be careful!" Bulma stated as she stood behind Trunks to avoid getting sucked into the vortex.

"Yeah. Be careful! I don't wanna have to explain to Gohan why I let you guys get killed!" Trunks shouted with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ha-ha! Very funny!" Yamako smiled as she glared at Trunks.

Trunks smiled back and waved to them both as Bulma also waved to them. Kumori smiled and waved back to the 2 of them before gulping at the sight of the vortex. Yamako glanced at him and gently elbowed his arm for reassurance. With that the 2 of them took flight and slowly made their way into the heart of the vortex. Trunks and Bulma watched them go and silently wished them luck. Then without warning the Time Warp crackled and spun rapidly, nearly sucking them both into its center. The 2 shielded their eyes as the Time Warp collapsed and closed, locking the 2 teens in the river of time.

SCENE CHANGE

Kumori frantically tried to avoid the various amounts of debris as he flew through the Time Warp up the river of time. Yamako was much more confident and comfortable inside the Time Warp mainly because she had already experienced it once before. She glanced at Kumori several times to make sure that he was still right behind her. Yamako also did her best to remove most of the large bits of debris that was in their path to make the journey easier for Kumori. Kumori could barely see as blinding flashes of light exploded all around him. He was constantly shielding or closing his eyes to avoid being blinded by the dazzling bursts of light and color. His vision began to blur and defocus as his senses became overwhelmed.

"Yamako are we there yet?! I can't take much more of this!" Kumori shouted as he rapidly flew up to avoid an approaching object.

"Just hang on a little longer! We're almost there! It'll just be a few more minutes! Don't give out on me now!" Yamako shouted back as she swerved to her left to dodge an oncoming boulder.

Kumori focused his energy and gritted his teeth as he tapped into ever once of his body's strength. He increased his speed and was soon neck and neck with Yamako. He was determined to make it out of this on his own. He knew that he wasn't nearly as strong as Yamako and that even she had trouble her first time but he wasn't about to show her his weakness. She respected him as a fighter and he wasn't about to throw that respect away over not being able to make it through this Time Warp on his own. The thought of him needing help to accomplish this was disgusting. It would be too embarrassing to take and it would make him look foolish and weak as well as making him lose all his self-respect along with hers. After a few more minutes the 2 noticed a small circle of light coming into view. The 2 smiled and sped for the opening with all their might. Kumori and Yamako were mere inches away from the opening when Kumori finally gave out. Although Yamako knew that he would fly out of the vortex anyway since he was so close to the opening she wanted to be certain so she grabbed his jacket and continued on towards the opening.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's it for Alone and Searching. What did  
you all think? Please review me and tell me. I'm not going to  
work as diligently on the 3rd part of this series if I feel  
people aren't interested in it. Oh and the poem in this story is  
1 that I came up with after reading a friend's poem so please  
don't take it without permission. Till next time...

"There..."

"HEY SAIYANWOLF-GIRL!"

-I whirl around clutching my chest and breathing heavily. I glare at the  
intruder.-

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU NEARLY SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

-Goku laughs nervously and he put his hand behind his head.-

"Oops...sorry..."

-I sigh heavily and turn back to my laptop saving my work.-

"What do you want Goku?"

"I have a question for you..."

"Ok... Shoot..."

"Well Yamako's my great-granddaughter right...?"

-I nod thinking about how much of an idiot Goku is.-

"What's your point...?"

"Well...how come you make her so much like Vegeta...? Why don't you make her  
more like sometimes...?"

-I glance at him over my shoulder.-

"You wanna know why I don't make Yamako act like you...?"

-Goku nods.-

"Well it's simple I don't make Yamako act like you because...I DON'T LIKE  
YOU!"

-Goku blinks at me a few times with a blank expression on his face.-

"So what...you like Vegeta's personality...?"

-I turn to face him full with a thoughtful look on my face.-

"Actually no... Aside from you I hate him the most."

"Then why make Yamako act like him instead of Gohan or Trunks...?"

"Well Yamako is like Vegeta because he's the only true warrior in the  
group. Yamako isn't a bookworm or a workaholic. As much as I love Gohan  
and Trunks I DON'T WANT YAMAKO TO BE LIKE THAT! YAMAKO'S A WARRIOR! THUS  
SHE'S LIKE VEGETA ONLY BETTER BECAUSE SHE HAS A BRAIN UNLIKE YOU TWO  
PUREBLOODED MORONS AND KNOWS HER LIMITATIONS!"

-Goku takes a step back and blinks at me in shock completely clueless. I  
turned back to my laptop.-

"Now if you don't mind...LEAVE ME ALONE! AND DON'T COME BACK IN HERE UNLESS  
IT'S TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE COMMITTING SUICIDE OR YOU HAVE MIRAI TRUNKS  
WITH YOU!"

-Goku simply stands there staring at me for a few minutes before hanging  
his head slightly and shrugging before he left the room.-

"Good he's gone... He was so clueless that he was starting to steal brain  
cells from me to fill that empty head of his and then I'd never get this  
story done." I say as I begin on my next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Finally Happy

Authors Note: Ok this is the last chapter and it's just a little  
longer than my normal length and has a really cute scene at the  
end where you get to see the other side of Yamako's personality.  
I'd like to thank ladybug for her reviews. At least I know I have  
ONE fan out there. But what exactly did you mean by e-mailing my  
reviews from Training Hard? Anyways...I decided to make this a  
trilogy so I'm posting the 1st chapter of the third and final  
story of Dragon Ball Destiny. It's called Dragon Ball Destiny:  
The Legend. Hope those people who are actually reading this story  
like this chapter! Enjoy!

P.S. There is an author's dialog at the end of this chapter and it  
concludes 2 author's dialogs I added to the end of chapters 6 and 7. If  
you want to know the whole story you'll have to go back and read the  
new endings. Alright that's enough of my mindless jabber...

"blah...blah" talking

_blah...blah_ thinking

::_blah...blah_:: communicating telepathically

/_blah...blah_/ writing

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Trunks and Pan were sitting on the couch watching T.V. when suddenly they heard a sound coming from the backyard. Recognizing it instantly as the same sound that had accompanied the Time Warp the 2 raced outside only to be joined by Vegeta, Bulma, Jese, Kane, Bra, Kely, Goten, Maron, Jason, and Ken. Goten and Maron had brought Jason and Ken over to play with Jese and Kely like always. Bra and Kane had brought Kely over for the same reason. Almost as soon as they got outside they sensed Yamako's energy along with that of another. Within a second of sensing this Goku, Gohan, Chichi, and Videl appeared. The group stood out on the lawn and watched as the Time Warp opened. They soon saw Yamako and Kane come flying out. Yamako stumbled a little before falling to her knees. Kumori was thrown out of Yamako's hands and was sent rolling. He finally stopped a few feet away from Yamako. Immediately after Yamako and Kumori were out the Time Warp closed and disappeared. Yamako panted heavily for a moment before regaining her strength and standing. Trunks and the others ran over to see if she was all right. Yamako assured them that she was and they all relaxed slightly. Yamako then walked over to Kumori and woke him up. He moaned slightly as he gripped his head and shook it to get rid of the headache. Everyone knew that this boy was from the time that Yamako had just come from but they didn't know who he was or why he was even there. After almost an hour and a lot of hugs from her parents and family Yamako was finally allowed to breath. But once she was she was instantly questioned about Kumori. Yamako explained exactly who Kumori was and that he was going to be staying there forever. Her family reacted just the way she expected them to...with disapproval. Trunks was the most displeased of them all and was soon giving his daughter death glares. Everyone thought it best to leave the room at this point so the 2 parents could attempt to discipline their daughter. Jason and Ken joined Jese and Kely outside to play under the watchful eyes of Kane and Maron. Yamako rolled her eyes slightly as she attempted to shut out her father's words. Pan was much more calm about the situation and she simply watched her husband shout at their daughter for different reasons. All the while Yamako's patience was growing thinner and thinner. Pan could see that if this continued on much longer Yamako would lose all her self control and a full blown fight between the 2 would be the result.

"Yamako! Why in the world would you invite Kumori to come back with you?! Don't you know how dangerous that is?! You could disrupt this whole timeline! You're changing history and it could have devastating results! He has got to go back home! This isn't his world, he doesn't belong here!" Trunks shouted angrily.

Yamako had finally had enough. She was just about to power up when Pan stepped in.

"Trunks you're not helping! You're only making things worse! I'll handle this! It's time for some girl talk! You go wait with Dad and the others! This is now a mother daughter conversation!" Pan stated firmly as she motioned for the Living Room.

"But Pan!" Trunks began to protest.

"This is not negotiable Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" Pan stated as she crossed her arms over her chest with a strict glare on her face.

Trunks didn't say another word. He knew that whenever Pan used his full name it was his final warning and any more argument would result in him getting his butt kicked and a night on the couch. Trunks growled in defeat and left the room in search of Gohan and the others. The others weren't at all surprised to see Trunks when he entered the room. They knew what Pan was like and that she would have eventually taken over the scolding no matter what. They were just surprised that it had taken this long for her to make Trunks leave; they had expected her to do that almost immediately. Trunks slumped down in a chair and patiently waited for the conversation between his wife and daughter to end. Meanwhile Pan and Yamako had moved the argument to Pan and Trunks' room.

"Your father is right Yamako. You shouldn't have brought Kumori back with you. It's too great a risk. It could disrupt the course of the future." Pan stated in a much more calm and patient voice than the 1 Trunks had used.

"Don't you think I know that?! Geez Mom after all those stories that Grandpa Gohan has told me about how the timeline was changed back when Cell showed up how could I not know the risk?" Yamako asked frustrated.

"Then why did you bring him back if you knew the risk?" Pan questioned.

Yamako began to lose it and the tears that she had hidden her whole life began to surface. "You don't know what it's like Mom! None of you do! To feel like you have no real purpose in life! To be so alone without anyone who understands you! You had Aunt Bra, Dad had Uncle Goten, but who do I have?! Think about it Mom! I'm not a warrior and I don't really have a true friend like you and Dad! Even Grandpa Gohan didn't have it this bad because he was always battling and being of some use to the planet! But how am I contributing to life?! I'm not and that's all there is to it!" Yamako wailed as she ran out of the room, into her own; locking the door she jumped out the window and flew to the roof.

Pan sighed. Her assumption that Yamako felt alone had been correct, yet she had never done anything to show Yamako that she knew how she felt. But the degree of Yamako's misery extended further than she thought, she didn't feel like she was needed. Pan knew what she and Trunks had to do. They had to tell her about how they had to use the Dragon Balls to keep her from dieing after she was born. They also had to tell her how much everyone's personalities and behavior had changed while she was gone. Things just weren't the same and they had to make her understand that. Walking over to the closet she opened it and reached into the very back of it. She soon pulled out an old cardboard box that was dusty and falling apart. Gently blowing off the dust she opened it and looked at the contents with affection. Inside were things of her childhood that she treasured dearly. Among them were some of her old photographs and Birthday presents from Bra and Trunks. Rummaging through the contents she finally found a small picture frame like box. Carefully opening it she flipped through the papers that were inside. The papers were drawings and letters that she had written when she was younger along with a poem that she had kept secret for so many years. No 1 besides her even knew that the poem existed and she was hesitant at first to reveal it. But she knew that this was the only way she could convince Yamako that she knew how she felt. Neatly folding the poem and stuffing it into her pocket she hastily put the box away, back into its hiding place at the back of the closet. Standing up she called out to Trunks through their mental link.

::_Trunks. Trunks can you hear me?_::

Trunks jumped slightly in his seat and jerked his head up when he heard Pan call out to him.

::_Yeah Pan I'm here. What's up?_:: Trunks asked with a slight hint of worry in his telepathic voice.

::_Listen...we were right. Yamako does feel alone and it's up to us to show her that we know how she feels and to convince her that she's needed around here. We need to tell her about your wish. She's on the roof meet us there in a few minutes, I need to show her something first._::

::_What is it?_::

::_I'll tell you later; come up when you get a chance. Wait till no one's paying attention then join us ok?_::

::_All right I'll be right there._::

Pan and Trunks broke off their mental conversation and went forward with their plan. Trunks looked up only to see everyone staring at him. They all knew that Pan and him had just been talking and they were eager to find out about what. Trunks grinned and told them that he and Pan were just discussing about how to handle Yamako. The others had a feeling that there was more to it than that but they didn't pry. Yamako was Trunks and Pan's daughter and how they handled her was none of their business. Trunks sighed with relief when they didn't continue to question him. He didn't want to have to lie to them but he would if it came down to that.

SCENE CHANGE

Pan opened the bedroom window and flew out. She floated up to the roof and took a seat next to Yamako. Yamako's eyes were still wet and puffy and she quickly turned her head away. Yamako didn't feel like hearing her mother lecture her. Pan smiled to herself, she knew that Yamako didn't want to talk right now so she simply took a seat next to her. After a few minutes Pan broke the silence.

"You may not believe it but I know exactly how you feel." Pan stated quietly.

Yamako looked at her briefly for a moment before turning away again. "How could you possibly know how I feel? You never had a reason to feel alone." Yamako sniffled.

Pan smiled slightly. "You're wrong."

Yamako whirled around to face Pan. She had an astonished look on her face. Pan smiled again and pulled out the poem from her pocket. She unfolded it and handed it to Yamako. Yamako looked at it for a second before looking back at Pan confused. Pan nodded slightly and Yamako slowly began to read it. It read...

/_**Love is Hard**_/

/_Love is hard,_/  
/_I can't explain why,_/  
/_No one knows how hard I try._/

/_When things are tough,_/  
/_When life is bad,_/  
/_I just pretend that I'm not sad._/

/_I don't know how to let you know,_/  
/_The way I feel,_/  
/_When you're so near._/

/_You make me feel,_/  
/_Like I can fly,_/  
/_Above the troubles far and wide_./

/_Love is hard,_/  
/_Is it just me,_/  
/_Maybe things aren't meant to be._/

/_I can't explain,_/  
/_This feeling inside,_/  
/_When you and I are side by side._/

/_And every time,_/  
/_You say "Good-bye",_/  
/_You make me wanna cry._/

/_There are lots of things,_/  
/_With which you do,_/  
/_That break my heart in two._/

/_But through the sorrows and the tears,_/  
/_One thing remains so true,_/  
/_I can always count on you._/

/_In one way or another,_/  
/_You'll always be there,_/  
/_A big brother who's always near._/

/_I only wish that you could know,_/  
/_All the things I long to see,_/  
/_That remain deep inside of me._/

/_Alone at night,_/  
/_I ask myself,_/  
/_"Why can't you see me...the way I see you"._/

/_But you're too busy,_/  
/_Seeing others,_/  
/_To even notice I'm around._/

/_All in all,_/  
/_I'm just your friend,_/  
/_But please don't tell me that's the end._/

/_Our spirits are one,_/  
/_Without debate,_/  
/_You are my true soul mate._/

/_Love is hard,_/  
/_Or so it seems,_/  
/_Please just tell me what it means._/

Yamako looked at the poem with sparkling eyes. She was overwhelmed by what it said and Pan smiled slightly.

"I wrote that for your father when I was 14. I never gave it to him though." Pan sighed.

Yamako looked at her mother in confusion. Pan closed her eyes and smiled as she sighed with contentment and laughter. Yamako then turned back to the poem and looked at in awe.

"So you see...I know exactly how you feel. I felt the same way whenever I saw your father with some other girl until he and I became true friends." Pan said as she opened her eyes and looked back at Yamako.

Yamako just kept looking back and forth between the poem and her mother. Neither of them noticed it when Trunks climbed out onto the roof almost immediately after Yamako had finished reading the poem. He remained hidden in the shadows and waited for the perfect opportunity to reveal his presence. Yamako's eyes narrowed as a certain question entered her mind.

"So you wrote this for Dad when you were younger but never showed it to him?" Yamako asked as a bewildered expression appeared on her face.

Pan nodded. "Yeah...I just never had the courage. I thought that he would think it was silly and that he wouldn't understand."

"But...Mom...you and Dad have always been really close. I thought that you guys could talk to each other about anything?" Yamako questioned.

"That's right, we could talk about anything...except each other." Trunks stated as he emerged from the shadows; preventing Pan from answering.

"Dad?!" Yamako asked surprised as he took a seat next to Yamako. "What are you doing here?"

"What...so I can't even talk to my own daughter now?"

"No, it's just that..." Yamako trailed.

"Never mind... The important thing is Yamako that we want you to understand that we know how you feel." Pan stated as she placed her arm around Yamako's shoulders.

Yamako looked at her for a minute before turning her gaze down. "Maybe about being alone... But you don't know how it feels not to be needed...and sometimes not even wanted." Yamako stated as a single tear came to her eye.

"Yamako that's not true. We do you need you...more than you know." Pan said, her full of regret.

"Yeah right... I bet you guys didn't even notice I was gone. Everything was exactly the same as if I had been here."

"No it wasn't." Trunks stated quietly.

Yamako looked at him confused before she glanced at her mother. Pan nodded and then smiled slightly.

"Everything changed after you left. Nothing was the same...Dad, Uncle Goten, and Bra just weren't as cheery as usual and the kids got into more fights than I can count. Jason and Ken most of all...and don't even get me started on Grandpa and Vegeta. Not to mention Trunks and I."

"What...? But you and Dad never fight! The last time you guys had a real fight was when I was 5!" Yamako stated in astonishment.

"Well you're the main reason we quit fighting. And you were always the 1 who kept the kids in line...so they just naturally didn't listen to anyone else." Trunks stated shrugging.

"Yamako? Did we ever tell you exactly why we got married when we did?" Pan asked.

"No...not really."

"Well it was because of you." Trunks smiled slightly.

Yamako's jaw dropped in disbelief and she stared at her father in shock.

"It's the truth. We got married because I became pregnant with you...I think that's the only reason why Dad even let me get married in the first place."

Yamako looked at her mother in wonder and then back at her father.

"Your birth also brought our families closer together. It made Dad and Goku family, which meant that the 2 had to put aside their differences for good. It strengthened their friendship and helped them work together; especially after we found out that you might not have made it." Trunks sighed.

Yamako looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about Dad?"

"You were born with a birth defect. You nearly died from it. Your father had to use the Dragon Balls to keep you alive."

Yamako looked at her mother astounded. "And why didn't I know about this? What kind of birth defect?"

"You were born with undersized lungs...and I guess we never told you because we had tried to put it behind us." Trunks sighed with regret. "I wish we had told you sooner...we should have."

Yamako didn't really know how to receive all of this. Her head throbbed as she desperately tried to make sense out of all of this.

"So you used the Dragon Balls to save me?"

"Yeah. I don't think we could have gone on living if Trunks hadn't used the Dragon Balls...at least...I know couldn't have. You mean so much to us Yamako...you made it possible for Trunks and I to have a life together. You're not alone Yamako...just remember that."

"I know I'm not alone but that still doesn't change the fact that I don't have a true friend to talk to. I just want someone to confide in." Yamako sighed.

Trunks looked at Pan with regret as a pleading look appeared on her face. Trunks sighed; he knew that it wasn't fair to deny Yamako a true friend after everything she had been through, and after finding 1.

"Kumori can stay, as long as he pulls his weight around here. Whatever repercussions happen because of it we'll just have to deal with. Besides it's obvious that he means a lot to you." Trunks sighed with a slight hint of defeated disappointment.

Yamako looked at him in amazement. At 1st she thought that he wasn't serious but then she saw her mother nod in agreement and she knew that he had meant it. Yamako smiled happily and hugged her father tightly.

"Thanks Daddy." Yamako said as she separated and looked at him, smiling.

Trunks smiled and pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "You're welcome sweetheart."

Pan smiled at the 2 of them and hugged Yamako as well. Once Yamako was released from her mother's hug she decided to go tell Kumori the news and to help him get settled into the guest room. Trunks warned her that he could only stay there until he got a place of his own and Yamako assured him that tomorrow, 1st thing they would go out and start looking for an apartment nearby. Before Yamako went inside she handed the poem back to her mother and asked if it was ok if Kumori got a job there since Capsule Corp. was the only thing he had known for the past 5 years. Trunks didn't see the problem with giving Kumori a job since he was already familiar with Capsule Corp.'s equipment and products anyway. Yamako smiled and hugged her father once more before floating down to her room and going in, leaving it to find Kumori almost immediately after she entered the room. Once she was gone Trunks and Pan moved closer to each other and Trunks quickly took the poem away from Pan, ignoring her protests and disagreement.

"So when were you going to tell me about this poem of yours?" Trunks asked slyly as he quickly read it while pushing Pan away.

"Well...I-" she stopped as she desperately tried to think of an excuse, while receiving a sly, suspicious, and mischievous grin from Trunks. "I-...I...just..." she gave up; there was no way she could think when Trunks looked at her like that.

Pan planted a pout firmly on her face; she didn't like it when Trunks got the better of her in an argument. Trunks smiled at her warmly and laughed at her expression, he knew that she never liked being defeated in anything. Pan smiled at him and snuggled into him. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and cradled her, as she leaned into his chest. Pan and Trunks both closed their eyes and cuddled closer to each other. The 2 sat on the roof for several hours until the sun began to sink low in the sky. The 2 watched the sunset in happiness, to them their had never been a more beautiful sight. For the 1st time in many years their hearts were at ease. Yamako was back in their lives, home, where she belonged and she finally had a true friend. Their greatest wish had come true at last, their daughter was finally happy and content about life.

::_I love you Trunks._:: Pan sighed as she looked up at her mate happily.

::_I love you too Panny._:: Trunks smiled back at her as their eyes met and locked with each other.

The 2 turned their gazes back to the sky and watched as the last edge of the sun sank below the horizon, taking all the pain, doubts, and burdens from over the years with it. This was the end of Yamako's heartache, but also a new beginning. A beginning of a world filled with joy and happiness, as well as new challenges and goals. The 2 smiled knowingly, the happiness they had wanted for their daughter for so long had finally come and now everything was going to change; everything would be all right.

**_The End_**

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's it for Alone and Searching. What did  
you all think? Please review me and tell me. I'm not going to  
work as diligently on the 3rd part of this series if I feel  
people aren't interested in it. Oh and the poem in this story is  
1 that I came up with after reading a friend's poem so please  
don't take it without permission. Till next time...

Always be an Alpha. ...SaiyanWolf-Girl

"Good you're finally finished with that trash you call writing so now I  
can make you pay for depriving me of sex for a whole month!"

-I roll my eyes and glance over my shoulder after saving my work.-

"Oh please Vegeta... You know you would've gotten in trouble with Bulma  
anyways... And please don't mention you and sex in the same sentence around  
me." I say as I cringe at the horrible mental images that that line put  
into my head.

-Vegeta sneers at me.-

"For someone who wrote a lemon in your previous story you're awfully shy  
about mentioning that subject."

"No I'm not shy about it... I'm simply disgusted at the thought and images  
of you and Bulma going at it. And I wrote a lemon about your son and  
'Kakarot's' granddaughter...which I have absolutely no problems with."

-Vegeta huffs.-

"The very idea of my noble royal Saiyan blood mixing with that infernal  
idiot's blood is absolutely repulsive and degrading."

"Well I do agree with you on 1 note Vegeta... I do think that Goku is a  
complete idiot but don't even try denying that you and him aren't  
friends. ...And besides I know that you'd much rather have Trunks mate with  
a powerful Saiyan and keep your royal bloodline strong by producing  
powerful offspring than to have him mate with some weakling human... But if  
you want I guess I could rewrite my 1st story to make him mate with  
Maron..." I say as I raise my eyebrows and smirk (not that I actually  
would put him with Maron).

"No-no-no! I'd rather my son be mated to that 3rd gen 3rd class Saiyan  
than that weakling human. As much as I despise Kakarot I'd rather be  
related to him than Shortie any day!"

"Look who's calling the kettle black Vegeta." I mumble out.

"WHAT WAS THAT GIRL?!"

"Nothing Vegeta... I was just saying that you shouldn't be calling Krillin  
short when you're only a little taller than him anyways... Shrimp..." I say  
as I smirk.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! I'M THE ALMIGHT PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS! YOU WILL  
GIVE ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE!" Vegeta growls and clenches his hands into  
fists.

"I am giving you the respect you deserve... You just aren't worthy of any..."

-Vegeta snarls and blue sparks begin crackling around his hands as he  
takes a step towards me.-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Vegeta... And thank God I'm not you or  
I'd shoot myself... You wouldn't wanna do anything hasty now would you?  
Unless of course you want me to call Bulma in here and get her to extend  
your punishment..." I say as I grin evilly.

-Vegeta growls and his eyes widen slightly as I open my mouth to scream  
for Bulma. He quickly powers down and leaves the room as fast as he can,  
muttering something about stupid authors.-

"He is so predictable..." I say with a smirk. "Bulma may be a pain in the  
ass and I happen to think the way everyone, including the Saiyans, is so  
intimidated by her and Chichi is pathetic but it works out well when I  
wanna annoy a certain Saiyan prince and not get beat down."

-I laugh manically at how evil I am. After a few minutes I stop and open  
to a page in my journal.-

"Now let's see..." I say as I scroll through the marks I've made on the  
page. "Vegeta 5... SaiyanWolf-Girl 521."

"521 what...?"

"521 times I've out smarted Vegeta in an argument...and I thought I told  
you not to come in here again unless it was to tell me that you're  
committing suicide or you happen to have Mirai Trunks with you..."

"Yeah but I thought that you were just kidding about that..."

-I turn and look at Goku with a raised eyebrow.-

"You weren't kidding were you...?"

"Nope..." I say calmly while shaking my head.

"Well...ah...he-he...can I see what you've planned for the next story...?"

"No...you can just read it from the Internet like everyone else..." I say in  
a dangerous voice warning him to leave.

"Oh come on...! PLEEEEASE!" Goku whined like a 3 year-old as he clasped his  
hands together and gave me his best puppy dogface.

-I growl and glare at him.-

"No! ...And if you don't leave me alone right now I'm not going to cook you  
food for the whole week Chichi, Videl, and Pan are on vacation. As it is  
the only reason I agreed to even cook meals for you is because I didn't  
want Gohan or Trunks to starve because we all know how good a cook Bulma  
is. I could care less if you died of starvation. Now if you don't  
mind...GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!"

-Goku's eyes tripled in size at my threat of no food for an entire week  
and he used Instant Transmission to get out of there as fast as possible.-

-I smirk.-

"Works every time..." I say as I shake my head and turn the page in my  
journal.

-Behind the page with mine and Vegeta's scores is 1 for Goku's and my  
scores. I scroll down to the very bottom of the page and add a mark in my  
column.-

"What an idiot." I comment as I see the number of marks I have versus the  
number of marks Goku has. "Let's see that makes...647 for me and...3 for  
Goku... Pathetic dumb-ass Saiyan! " I say as I close my journal and save  
the updates to my story as I begin on the next.

Authors Note: Well that's it for this story and probably this  
particular author's dialog but I might do another in my next  
story if people like it. But firstly I'd like to apologize to all  
the Goku and Vegeta fans out there. I personally don't like them  
very much and it was my opinions of them that were reflected in  
this dialog. If I offended any of you out there I'm sorry but  
this is my story and I have a right to state my opinion if you  
don't like me bashing Vegeta and Goku around then don't read the  
dialogs. Otherwise don't complain.


End file.
